


Why Did I Ever Want To Let You Go

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. One Direction is just starting out on their new tour.  And it's the first time Louis and Harry have seen each other since having broken up a few months prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing his best St. Laurent button down, and black jeans that looked painted on. He had his black snake skin boots that came to a point in the toe that made him feel like a million bucks. He looked like he owned the whole world. If only he felt like it…

Sighing, he picked up his bag from the entry way. His other bags had been loaded into the car. His driver was waiting for him in the doorway. He was going to drive him to the airport hangar where their private jet was. Then, it was a hop, skip, and a jump across the ocean to America for the start of their tour. They’d done this many times before. It was no big deal. Except that this time was different. This time was the first time Harry was going to see him since the break up. And they’d be stuck on a plane for seven hours together. And he was terrified. He’d seen the other guys. They’d all been encouraging. Or at least as encouraging as they could. They couldn’t exactly take sides. Or voice their sides if they did take sides. They’d told him it was going to be okay. That they were all professionals and everything would be fine. Louis and Harry had done a stand up job at hiding things for the past five years. They’d be stellar at hiding this too. But Harry was doubtful.

He climbed into the back of the car. His heart was pounding in its chest. He’d had no contact with Louis since Louis had ended things a few months ago. Louis had ignored every call and every text Harry had sent his way. Nothing had gotten through to him. It’d only made Harry even more hurt and angry than he was already. And now, in just a few minutes, he’d have to see him. Harry leaned his head against the window. In his lap, his phone buzzed. A text. His heart froze until he saw it was just from Niall. Not that he minded Niall, it was just...he was stupidly thinking it’d be from Louis.

“He’s here,” was all Niall said.

Lovely. All hopes of maybe Louis oversleeping and missing the flight had been dashed. It wouldn’t have surprised Harry much if he did miss the flight. Since the breakup, management had been pushing Louis’ rebranding. Which meant practically every other night a different night club with different women and “hotel antics” according to the paps.

The car pulled up to the hangar. Harry’s eyes drifted to the jet. Louis was on that jet. He felt his stomach do a summersault. This was hell. Absolute hell. His driver opened his door for him and Harry took a deep breath before stepping out. You’re dressed like you own the world. Now act like it.

“How do I look?” Harry asked the driver, nervously.

“Undo one more button,” his driver said, winking knowingly.

Everyone close to Harry was knowing what he was going through. Harry thanked the driver and followed his suggestion. Okay, now he definitely looked like he owned the world. If he could just get his attitude to match. He forced a smile on his face, flipped his hair back, and decided to fake as much confidence as he could. He stepped towards the plane, his driver following behind with his luggage.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped up the steps to the entrance of the plane. His eyes fell to Louis first. Of course. He was in a black band t-shirt and skinny jeans. And converse. He was slumped in the seat, playing some game on his phone. He didn’t even look up. Fine then. If he wasn’t going to give Harry his attention, Harry wasn’t going to give his. He walked past Louis, head held high. Just pretend nothing is wrong. Pretend your heart isn’t completely fucking shattered. Smile. Pretend. You’ve got this, babe. He slunk into a seat. Usually he’d be sitting next to Louis. This time, he was sitting next to Niall. Niall flashed him his huge Niall-smile and Harry couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey buddy!” Niall shook Harry’s shoulder, “How’re you?”

“Good, good,” Harry nodded, “Little tired though. But good. How’re you? How was your holiday with the family?”

“Terrific!” Niall grinned, “What a blast! I’m tellin’ you! It was just the refresher I needed. Did you have a good break too…” his face fell as if it was suddenly dawning on him that Harry probably had a right miserable break. Which he had.

“It was fine,” Harry nodded sharply, “Didn’t do much. Just busy with moving into my new flat,” and out of Louis’, “It’s real nice. I’ll have to have you lads over sometime.”

“Would love it,” Niall nodded, digging his phone from his pocket.

Next on board were Liam and Zayn. They slid into their usual seats. After a few minutes of everyone getting settled, the plane took off into the air. Louis was sitting closer to the front of the plane. Everyone else was behind him. He had this demeanor that he didn’t want to be bothered and everyone knew him well enough by then not to cross him when he was in that mood.

“Whazhappenin!” Zayn nodded, fist bumping Niall from across the aisle, “Harry! How you doing!”

“Fine, fine,” Harry nodded, “How was your holiday?”

They made small talk before finally settling in and getting quiet. The only sounds were the animated noises coming from whatever game Louis was currently enthralled in. Which was annoying. And only Liam was the one who was brave enough to say anything.

“Hey, hey buddy…” Liam walked over to Louis’ seat, “Happen to have headphones on you?”

Louis peeled his eyes off the screen and glared at Liam.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Liam raised a finger and excused himself back to his seat.

“You’d think he was the one that was dumped,” Niall said without thinking.

Zayn and Liam both glared towards Niall, then looked towards Louis. Everyone held their breaths, but Louis didn’t even flench. Niall mouthed a ‘sorry’ to Harry who just patted his shoulder. This was weird. It was _fucking weird_. Normally on flights they were either asleep or goofing around. Playing weird games of truth or dare which mostly turned into just “dare.” This whole ‘not talking thing’ was strange and uncomfortable. Harry’d hoped it wasn’t going to be like this. He’d hoped that they could just get on as if nothing had happened. Then again, Louis always did call him naive.

“Well this is fun you guys,” Zayn finally broke the silence.

“How many more hours until we land?” Niall asked.

“Six and a half,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Just try to take a nap,” Harry suggested, “Then we can be well-rested for when we land.”

“I’m well-rested _now_ ,” Niall whined.

“This is stupid,” Liam shook his head, “You two better get your shit together because we’re _not_ dealing with this crap for the whole tour.”

Harry sighed, “Talk to _him_ then,” he nodded towards Louis’ seat.

Liam stopped pushing the subject. But Harry knew Liam was right. There was no way they were going to have a good tour if this was going to be how things were. They needed their chemistry back. People came to see them because their shows were fun. No one was going to want to come see them if they were going to be awkward and cold and weird.

“This is stupid,” Liam finally repeated, “Louis, get your dumbass over here and stop being all broody and strange!”

Louis’ jaw tightened and he turned around to glare at Liam - and probably bite his head off - but instead, he tossed his phone onto the seat and meandered back to the rest of the guys. He took a seat in front of Liam and Zayn, kiddy-corner from Harry. Not even giving him one glance.

“Happy?” Louis asked, his voice anything but.

“Better,” Liam nodded, “You aren’t going to just do that. You aren’t going to be all awkward and weird. Yeah, you two idiots broke up. But you can’t let that affect us. Especially not right now. So stop it. Now then, we’re going to talk about how holidays and swap stories and have fun. And you’re going to join in. And you’re going to like it and you’re going to have fun and you’re going to smile and laugh and be the Louis we all know and...yeah,” Liam cut himself off before finishing that phrase.

“Fine,” Louis grumbled, fumbling with his fingers.

“Okay then,” Liam cleared his throat, “I’ll go first. Over holiday I did some volunteer work, which was fun. Really felt like I made a difference. Giving back and all that. And of course just seeing family. It was nice. Zayn?”

“My holiday was good,” Zayn nodded, “Just chillaxed. Spent time with the family. Regrouped a bit. Got caught up on Netflix. And it was nice to have several days straight without commitments. I could stay in my pajamas all day if I wanted. Which I did. A lot of. Niall?”

“Good, good. Time with family. Did a spot of traveling. Played some golf. Just a relaxing time. Like Zayn said, it was nice not to have responsibilities. But now it’s back to the grindstone.”

“Harry?” Liam asked.

“I had a good holiday,” Harry nodded, “Uh...got a new flat. It’s real...nice. Big. I’ll have to have you guys over sometime. Break the place in with a house party or something. Other than just getting settled in...not much. Uh...slept in. Watched Tv. Went for walks.”

Louis scoffed.

“Have something to say?” Liam asked.

“It’s just...what a boring description of a holiday,” Louis made a face, “Watching TV and going on walks.”

“And moving into my new place,” Harry defended.

“Please,” Louis made a face, “You moved into that flat in the course of three days. Our holiday was three months. So for three months Harry watched TV and went on walks.”

“God,” Harry rolled his eyes, wondering how to take this. Was this Louis being Louis - obnoxious and teasing? Or was this Louis being a bully? Honestly, he was hard to read. And Harry had never had that problem before, “I didn’t just watch TV and go on walks. I did some writing too. Hung around with the family. I did not _just_ watch TV and walk. Better than just going to nightclubs night after night. Looking bored as fuck in all the pap pictures.”

“Hey,” Louis scoffed, “It’s hardly boring. I can’t help the angles the paps get. I enjoy myself. I get to get sloshed every single night and go back to gorgeous hotels with beautiful women. What could be better?” The sarcasm was dripping.

“Going back to gorgeous hotels with beautiful boys?” Niall asked, earning himself a proper punch to the forearm from Harry.

“J _esus, Niall,_ ” Liam put his head in his hands.

Zayn just hid a laugh behind his hand. Louis didn’t even bat an eye. Which was surprising. And suspicious. Harry narrowed his eyes towards Louis, trying to read him. Try to see where his mind was. But he couldn’t break through. He hated that. They’d always been so in sync. Now he couldn’t even read him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Harry asked Niall, “Lord.”

“Sorry,” Niall laughed, clutching his arm. Harry hadn’t hit him hard. Just enough to make him realize that there was a clear line that’d been crossed, “Really.”

“ ‘s fine,” Louis shrugged casually. Also very strange. “Besides, that’s not all I’ve done on break. As much as management would wish I was living out of a nightclub bathroom, I do have a life outside of clubbing. Spent some time with my mum and my sisters and worked on some writing too. Did some work for the charity. Played some football. It’s not all drinks and beautiful girls, Nialler.”

A silence fell over everyone again. And it was miserable. Things had never been like this between them ever. Harry quietly prayed that someone would crack a joke and they’d all laugh and the tension would be broken. But no one knew what to say.

“Fuck this,” Zayn rolled his eyes, slipping his headphones on.

“You two...fix this,” Liam pointed to Harry and Louis before putting an eye mask on. Niall just shrugged and pulled out his gameboy.

Harry and Louis both were staring intently at their hands. Louis was fumbling with his fingers again and Harry was spinning his rings. One ring was missing. The silver band with gold wrapping around the top and bottom was safely tucked away in his sock drawer. For a brief moment, he felt Louis’ eyes on him. He was staring at Harry’s hands too.

“You took your ring off,” Louis nodded plainly.

“Yeah, figured it was best,” Harry shrugged casually, “I-I didn’t toss it or anything. As tempting as that was a few times. It’s at home. Safe.”

“Good,” Louis nodded again, “that’s...good.”

“Mmhmm,” Harry had no idea what was happening. This kind of conversation was strained and awkward and he almost would rather they go back to not speaking than this.

Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry. Harry mimicked the action. They were both just squinting at each other. Louis squinched up his nose and Harry did the same. He could almost see Louis’ lip twitch in a smile. And he himself was fighting from smiling. Why were they like this? How could they make faces and make the other smile as if it were nothing? Even now with the tension between them?

“Loser,” Louis scrunched up his face more.

“Dork,” Harry copied his action.

Why are we like this? What are we doing? We’re in a fight. We’re broken up. We’re pissed at each other. Stop making adorable faces and smiling. Stop it now. Oh my god.

“You two are both mental,” Liam said from behind his eye mask.

“Oh go back to your nap, Lima Bean,” Louis rolled his eyes. He shot Harry one more squinty look before heading back to his seat and his phone.

“ _What was that?_ ” Niall whispered to Harry.

“I have no bloody idea,” Harry shook his head.

“Even broken up, you two are adorable.”

“ _Niall_ ,” Harry said warningly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Niall turned back to his gameboy.

Harry leaned his head back in the seat. _No bloody idea._


	2. Chapter Two

"Hazza, come here,” Louis called over.  Harry’s eyes snapped open at his nickname. What sort of games was Louis playing at anyway? It was confusing and Harry hated being confused. He also hated being distant from Louis and hopped up from his seat to see what Louis was after.

“Watch this,” Louis patted the seat next to him. Harry slid in and Louis handed him his phone. He put one earbud in Harry’s ear and the other in his own, “This is hilarious!”

So they leaned in to each other, watching some dumb voiced over Mario Kart video that Louis had found hysterical. And of course, that meant Harry did as well. They both had a good laugh and Harry handed the phone back.

“What are you doing, Lou?” He asked. Wanting at least a few answers.

“Whatdya mean?” Louis asked, innocently searching his phone for another video.

“I mean...in case you didn’t get the memo, you broke up with me.”

Louis just shrugged dismissively, “Don’t really know how else to act around you.”

He put his earbuds back in, and Harry knew that was his cue to go back to his own seat. Whatever little moment they had, over. All because he pushed at things. But it was only fair, right? To want some answers for Louis’ behavior? Harry slunk back into his own seat feeling rather defeated.

When the plane landed, the boys got off and were shuffled into a van to take them to their hotel. It was way too cramped. Something they’d never really minded before. Usually they’d laugh it off and sit in each other’s laps or make lude jokes. Today though, they all set stoically still. Neither of them wanting to have too much physical contact with anyone else. LIam and Zayn - forever the eloquent ones - had been right in saying, this is stupid; and fuck this. Harry leaned his head against the window. Things needed to change. They couldn’t carry on like this for the tour. This was bloody ridiculous. And everyone was eying him and Louis. Well, it wasn’t as if Harry had any power in any of this. If they wanted to blame someone, they should take it up with the short, pouty one.

When they got to the hotel, they were shuffled inside by security. Security went to the front desk, retrieved the room keys, and handed them out.

“Okay, you have four rooms,” security said.

“Wait, four?” Harry’s brow furrowed, “Why four?”

“You always get four,” security shrugged, “Just doing what we were told by the higher ups.”

“You’re kidding me,” Louis laughed a dry laugh, “Lemme get this straight. Management hated us together and did everything in their power to pull us apart. And now that we’re broken up, they actually stick us in a room together. _Fucking brilliant_ , Modest.”

Liam’s jaw fell lax as if he expected Management to come out of the woodwork and start yelling. Niall just laughed and Zayn rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Harry tapped the room key in his palm. This all was too much.

“Well we can’t very well share a room now, can we?” He asked belligerently.

“Easy,” Liam stepped up, “You two don’t have to share a room. Zayn and I can take it. Or Niall and I can take it. Or Niall and Zayn.”

Security cleared their throats, “Uh...no room changes. Where you’re put is final until we check out in a week. So I suggest you suck it up.”

Harry frowned. Stupid security. Stupid management. Ha. Now he was starting to sound like Louis.

“Lovely,” Louis shook his head, “I get put with the sleeptalker.”

“You’ve always been put with the sleeptalker,” Niall reminded him.

“Yeah, but this time I actually mind it,” Louis threw his bag over his shoulder and marched over towards the elevators.

Harry sighed and grabbed his own bag. This was absolutely bloody miserable. _Of course_ they’d be put together. Everything in his life had been a cruel joke lately. Why would this be any different? They got to their rooms and set their things down. Harry and Louis were in a larger suit. One big bed, one kitchenette area, massive drop-down TV. There were bananas and Evian already on the counter. Harry snatched a banana. Louis kicked off his shoes and hopped into the bed, fluffing the pillow behind him.

“I’m going to watch a movie,” he announced, “Until we get our marching orders. You can either join me, or stand there awkwardly eating your banana.”

Harry looked at the banana in his hands accusingly. Suddenly self-conscious about eating his favorite fruit. He deposited the poor banana into the waste bin and sat on the couch next to the bed. If Louis thought he was going to get into bed with him, he was sorely mistaken. Which, apparently, he was.

“What are you doing, H?”

“Waiting for you to play the movie.”

“Oh my God,” Louis shook his head, “Get into bed you big idiot. Look, we’ve got one bed between us and I’m not going to have you make me feel awful for you sleeping on the couch or something the whole time. It’s just a bed, Haz. And it’s just me. Get your ass in here.”

Harry sighed and kicked off his boots. He crawled into bed, “You know, we really should put in more of an effort. Liam and Zayn are annoyed and Niall...well, let’s just say this is really distracting. For everyone. We need to make an effort at least to be friends with each other.”

“Haz, we were never really just friends ever,” Louis reminded him, “Fuck, even when we first met we couldn’t keep our hands or our eyes off each other.”

Thanks for that trip down memory lane. Harry sighed, “Well, we’re keeping our hands to ourselves now…”

“And look at us,” Louis t’sked, “In the same _bed_ together.”

“ _You_ insisted!” Harry turned on him, “I’d have been just fine on the couch.”

“You would not. You’re way too tall. And then you’d bitch about being uncomfortable. I’m just saving myself from a future headache.”

“Fine,” Harry picked at a threat on the bedspread, “But all I am saying is we need to be more friendly. The guys are really feeling the tension and that not good. If we want to give a good tour, we need to amp it up a bit. Be more like our old selves for the cameras.”

“Always having to put on a bloody show for the bloody cameras,” Louis muted the TV angrily, “Why can’t we just keep our distance from each other? Do what Management wanted from us for years - not sit together, not talk to each other. Not laugh at each other’s jokes.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry rolled his eyes, “Good luck with that one. We can’t go without laughing at each other and you know it. One interview and you’ll be cackling into your hands like usual.”

Louis made a face, “At least I don’t laugh like a horse at every little thing you say.”

“I do not!”

“Hate to tell you this, but yeah. You do. Dead give-away that you’re crazy for me, Haz.”

“Can you _not_ do this right now?” Harry scooted further to the edge of the bed.

How dare Louis bring up stuff like that. Didn’t he know the effect it had on Harry? Or did he know perfectly well and that’s why he was saying it? Harry put his head in his hands right as their door opened.

“Aw lookie at that, lads,” Niall grinned, “They’re sharing a bed!”

“Niall,” Liam nudged him.

“Sorry.”

“God,” Harry groaned from behind his hands.

An absolute fucking nightmare and there was no waking up in sight. He’d just have to weather it out as best he could. Which was pretty impossible considering Louis fucking Tomlinson still had the ability to give him butterflies. He made Harry feel sixteen all over again and it was absolute torture.

“What do you lads want?” Louis asked impatiently.

“We have an interview in one hour,” Zayn shook his head, “Just found out about it. Then after the interview, rehearsal at the venue.”

“Lovely,” Louis leaned his head back against his pillow, “Can’t a lad get a moment’s rest?”

“Maybe said lad wouldn’t be so exhausted if he hadn’t spent all night last night out getting drunk at a club.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed in on Harry. Okay, Harry knew it was none of his business anymore what Louis did or not. But picking on him for the clubbing was much too fun. Especially since he knew Louis secretly hated it. It was a chance for Harry to get a few digs in and have the upper hand for once. Louis just stiffened next to him.

“You two,” Liam pointed a threatening finger, “Need to get it together. Be HarryandLouis again! Your relationship was never public. Just act like you always did anyway.”

“C’mon,” Harry shook his head, “Everyone knew _something_ was going on between us. And because there was, that’s why we were like that. You can’t ask us to go back to that.”

“All we’re saying is at least not be totally cold to one another,” Zayn insisted, “Just act like you guys are friends. Because deep down somewhere you are. We all know that. So just get it together and muster up that friendship to get through the interview. We head down in forty-five minutes.”

“Jesus,” Louis sighed as the other guys headed to their rooms, “Unbelievable.”

“We just have to take it one interview at a time, one show at a time. We can do that. We won’t sit next to each other. We can have very little interaction as possible. But I at least need you to tell me you won’t be a total arse during the interview. Can you handle that?”

Louis looked offended, “I’ll try to be on my best behavior.”

“You’re driving me crazy,” Harry sighed, exasperatedly.

“Babe, you passed crazy a long time ago.”

“Can you not call me babe?” Harry asked, hopping off the bed. He was royally fed up with Louis and the situation. And Louis was doing everything in his power to make it all the more difficult for him.

“You don’t like that?” Louis asked with mock-sincerity, “Okay. Babe, babe, babe, babe, _babe_.”

“Oh my God.”

“Babe, hand me an Evian.”

Harry threw it at him.

* * *

 

The interview was set up at one big table in the hotel’s lobby. There were microphones and bottled water already laid out on the table. Stickers from the particular radio station were plastered on the front of the table. Harry sunk back away from Louis, being sure to keep good distance between them. It was bad enough they had to share a room, but outside of their room, he was going to do everything in his power to keep Louis at arm’s length if not further. He couldn’t risk the feelings Louis made him have all over again. That was dangerous territory and Harry knew better than to go exploring.

The radio hosts explained that they could sit anywhere, and to just remain candid during the interview. Keep it as natural as possible. Louis took a seat in the far left spot. Niall set next to him. Harry sat on the other side of Naill. Liam and Zayn wanted to sit as far away from Harry and Louis as possible. Even more tired of their shit than Harry was. Harry absentmindedly played with his water bottle out of sheer boredom before reminding himself that that used to be his and Louis’ signal for “hand job later” and quickly folded his hands in his lap. Well shit. Harry made a mental note to never again use everyday motions to signal sexual things again. Though he did sort of miss glancing over and seeing Louis jerking off a fucking water bottle. Harry tried to snap himself away from those thoughts. Again, dangerous territory.

“Alright, we’re just about to start. We will go back over and edit things, so don’t worry about what you say right now. Just be relaxed and candid,” the radio host instructed, “Got it?” They nodded. The radio host introduced herself, Kandi, and the radio station. She then introduced One Direction. “And I am here with the five very handsome gentlemen of One Direction. They are here in the states for the start of their most recent tour. And they’re here today to answer your questions. Our first question is for Harry and it comes from Ruby. Ruby would like to know what your ideal date would be.”

Harry stiffened. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Louis bite his bottom lip. Whatever, Lewis. Then an evil thought came into his mind. Why not be completely honest? Why not rile Louis up a little bit. Louis was always the one to fluster Harry. Why not turn the tables a bit? Harry smirked. Insert Jonas Brothers gif here, he thought to himself.

“Um...well, Kandi. I prefer the classic. Stay in with your partner and make dinner for each other.”

“ _Very_ romantic,” Kandi gushed, “Have you ever made dinner for someone?”

“A few times.  I made great fajitas,” Harry nodded, not even glancing at Louis but he already knew that he was reacting.

“And has anyone ever made you a romantic meal?”

“Once, yes,” Harry took a sip from his water bottle, pulling out the big guns, “It was actually that person’s first time cooking and they made me a lovely dinner. Chicken and potatoes. Very delicious.”

“Sounds like it,” Kandi turned her attention back to the cards in her hand, “The next question is for Liam…”

From down the table the sound of plastic crackling echoed throughout. Apparently Louis had been gripping his water bottle so tightly that it’d bent. The boys all turned to stare down the table at him, curious from the sound. Louis shrugged it off and put the bottle back on the table. He folded his arms over his chest and sulked throughout Liam’s question. Something about favorite movies.

Harry was smirking to himself. So he’d gotten to Louis a little after all. Well done, Hazza! One point for you. Zero for Louis. Let’s see if you can keep this up a bit. Harry bit a smirk back and played with his necklaces dangling against his bare chest. It felt good to be a little more in control. It sure as hell felt good not to be the one always flustered. Louis would just have to deal with what he’d put Harry through for years. And at least at then, at the end of things, they could go back to their room to fuck or make love, depending on their mood. Louis was going to get nothing out of this though.

“Harry, another question for you,” Kandi smiled hugely, “What do you look for in a lady?”

This question no longer threw Harry off-guard. He cleared his throat and leaned into the mic, “That’s easy, Kandi. Just someone who’s a nice person and can make me laugh. They have to be genuine. And as long as they aren’t an utter dickhead, that helps things.”

Dickhead. Harry had shouted that word at Louis when Louis was telling Harry he needed to pack his things and leave. Louis was yelling about how they were over and how Harry was holding onto something dead. And Harry had shouted back that he needed some time to find a place and get things arranged. Louis had been a jerk. And Harry had said, “God, I can’t believe I’d ever be with such a dickhead in the first place.”

Liam choked on his own saliva. From further down the table, Harry could hear Zayn mutter under his breath, “Oh my god…” and Niall was shaking as he tried not to laugh. Now Harry flicked his eyes to Louis. Curious as to his reaction. Louis tilted his head to the side and Harry could see his jaw tighten. He was grinding his teeth. His knuckles gripped the edge of the table and were a ghostly white. Yeah, Harry had definitely done some damage with that. Harry two, Louis zero. Step up your game, sweetcheeks.

Harry decided to behave for the rest of the interview. He was a little bit more merciful than Louis. And after the interview wrapped up, they shook hands with Kandi and hung out in the lobby for awhile until they were to be shuffled off to the venue for practice.

“I think that went...well,” Liam’s brows furrowed as if he was still trying to determine if it had gone well or not.

“ _What the fuck,_ ” Louis hissed, grabbing Harry’s elbow and pulling him away from the rest of the boys, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Having some fun,” Harry yanked his arm away from Louis, “Maybe you should have actually not just broken up with me and ignored me completely for months after as if I never even mattered to you,” Harry’s voice was casual. Louis looked as though Harry had slapped him however.

“Wow,” he said, running a hand through his fringe.

“And I’m keeping score by the way,” Harry leaned in slightly, his chest touching Louis’ shoulder, “and so far, I’m beating you. Step up your game, sweetheart.”

“This a game now?” Louis raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think you want to make this a game.”

“I think I do.”

“Well fine then,” Louis smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned forward a little, stepping up on his tip toes to better look Harry in the eye, “I’m going to completely annihilate you, _babycakes_.”

Harry copied his smirk and replied, “In your dreams, _sweetcheeks_.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad y'all are enjoying this. It's so much fun to write and I'm having a blast with it!

They’d walked through the venue, and now were meeting with the lead coordinators of the show for Friday night. Harry kept his distance from Louis. His newfound bravery having vanished after Louis’ promise to annihilate him. Instead, he stuck with Niall. Liam and Zayn were still angry at him. As if any of this were his fault. He understood their frustration, but c’mon. It was Louis who needed to be sorted out. Not him. They continued to the stage and the coordinators explained how’d they’d make their entrance, etc. Harry tried to pump himself up about it, but it was difficult. Shows used to be his favorite. Management actually pretty much gave them a ton of slack during shows. They were always pretty much set loose to do whatever as long as they stuck to the set list. For Christ’s sakes, Liam even changed “this” to “jizz” once and they didn’t in any trouble.

Harry also had loved the shows because with that new freedom, Louis was also free to be more himself. He didn’t always have to hide away behind a cross face and a sarcastic comment. Oh he was still a sarcastic little shit, but he could be more open with himself. More the flamboyant Louis who Harry had fallen in love with. The Louis who’d worn a trash bin lid on his head and who’d looked dead at the camera just before biting Harry’s shoulder and smiling like an idiot. That Louis.

But Harry was dreading the show on Friday. What if they couldn’t do it? What if everything was a total disaster all because of he and Louis? He once thought they were the glue that held them together. Now, would they be the downfall of everything? It made his stomach clench.

“Alright,” one of the coordinators grinned, “We also have some props that you’re free to use on stage as you wish.”

“Props!” Niall’s face lit like a Christmas tree, “No one ever trusts us with props!”

“And for good reason,” Liam playfully elbowed Louis who actually smiled a genuine smile in response. Harry damned the butterflies in his stomach to hell.

“We have water pistols,” the coordinator showed off a table of water guns in the back. Louis’ eyes widened and Harry had to admit, he was a little excited too.

“Can...can we touch those?” Louis asked, pointing anxiously to the table.

“I suppose you can have a quick _look_ …” before the coordinator could even finish her sentence, Louis was already over there grabbing a water gun. And these weren’t just little squirt guns either but massive, do some damage, water weapons. Louis laughed maniacally.

“Oh no,” Liam facepalmed.

“Harry,” Louis tilted his head, smiling as though he’d just polished his halo to a beautiful shine, “Love, you know you said some pretty shit things during that interview. You know you have this coming. There’s no way around it.”

Harry took a step back, but knew it was too late. He wondered who in the hell had okay’d water guns in the same room as Louis Tomlinson. Clearly, whomever it was needed their brains checked… 

Harry gasped. His crotch was completely soaked, and Louis was giggling like a six year old. Harry bit his lower lip, slowly peeling his eyes up from his crotch and glaring daggers at Louis. Somewhere off to the side, he heard Niall say, “Oh shit!”

“Mature,” Harry nodded, smoothly, “Real mature, Louis. You know, you’re just asking for it now.”

“Have to catch me first!” Louis darted off and Harry snatched a water gun off the table and chased after him.

They were laughing as they completely drenched each other. The floor of the stage was covered with water. Zayn, Liam, and Niall all slunk away, not wanting to be in the line of fire. Louis dove behind the chairs and Harry snuck down behind the table. Still, they managed to completely soak each other. And they were laughing. Genuinely laughing. And having fun. And Harry couldn’t help but feel like he was sixteen again, falling fast and hard for this ridiculous idiot.

“Okay, okay! Enough!” One of their handlers came forward, “Call a truce.”

“Never!” Louis shouted.

“Over my dead body!” Harry shouted back. The handler slunk off towards the other boys, out of the line of fire,

“They’ve got to run out of water sooner or later,” he sighed.

Liam, Niall, and Zayn all exchanged glances before grabbing water guns off the table too. They snuck up behind Harry and Louis and completely added to the mess that was already going on. It was Liam, Niall, and Zayn against Harry and Louis; and Harry and Louis against each other. The stage was slick with water and as they all ran about, Niall slipped and fell. Taking Liam with him. Zayn reached out to help them, and Liam pulled him down with them. They were in a pile and Harry and Louis were standing off laughing their heads off. And for a brief moment, Louis clapped Harry on the shoulder. Before realizing what he’d done and dropping his hand back to his side. Harry wiped a tear from the corner of his eye with his knuckle. This was the most fun he was sure any of them had had in months.

“You two,” Liam pointed from the dog pile, “Get in here!”

Louis looked to Harry and they shrugged before running and jumping on top of the other guys. They were all a huge, wet, dripping mess. And they were laughing as if they’d finally completely lost it. Harry was sure they looked quite ridiculous and that their handlers were quite frustrated. But he really didn’t give a damn. They were having fun. The handlers could just deal.

“Okay,” one of the handlers coughed, “Get up.”

“Party pooper,” Zayn laughed, jumping up and helping the others up as well.

They were so soaked that it looked as if they’d just jumped into a pool with their clothes on. Harry folded his hands behind his back and stood at attention. He felt a little bad. They’d made an utter mess of things. Part of him wanted to ask for a towel so he could help mop up. At least the ice was broken. He’d hoped on the plane of them would crack a joke and they’d all laugh. But he’d never expected this. And it was nice. Really nice. It felt like old times. The _good_ times. And he couldn’t help himself. He shot a glance in Louis’ direction and smiled. A full-on, dimples-on-display smile. And Louis actually smiled back! Harry felt that was a huge accomplishment and he mentally high-fived himself.

That night they had pizza delivered. Since Harry and Louis’ room was the biggest, the guys all camped out there, eating pizza on the huge king sized bed and on the floor. They laughed and talked about their holidays and actually shared things. Not just the generic responses from earlier. And it felt so good. And Harry was elated. For a moment in time, his heart didn’t ache. He could actually focus on the moment, and not be taken back to relive the fights he and Louis had had before finally separating.

“So Harry, house party at your place after tour?” Zayn asked. Harry cast his eyes to Louis who was picking a pepperoni off his pizza.

“Uh, yeah,” Harry nodded, “We can all get together. Have a barbeque or something.”

“Well you can do the cooking,” Liam shook his head, “If that boy bitches about my sausages one more time…”

“They were undercooked!” Louis protested, “besides, how do you even know I’m invited, Lima.”

“Of course you’re invited,” Harry said without thinking. Not that he really needed to think it over. If he was going to have a get-together with the band, there was no way in hell he’d just leave Louis out. They might not be on the best terms with each other, but Harry wouldn’t just freeze him out like that. Not like what Louis had done to him a few months ago. His stomach twisted into a knot at that thought. Why was his brain always doing that? Taking a good thought and twisting it into a bad memory?

“Really?” Louis asked and Harry thought he sounded a little too hopeful. Maybe Harry was just reading too far into things. He sounded like those Larry Stylinson blogs Niall secretly lurked around on. Don’t get ahead of yourself and overanalyze.

“Yeah,” Harry said, then really without thinking, “I’m not going to freeze you out. That’s more something you do.”

_Shit_. It’d all been going so well too. And Harry just had to say something like that. He visibly winced. Was this how Niall felt sometimes? Foot, meet mouth. Harry ducked his head, unable to eve look Louis’ in the eye after that comment. He felt physically ill. All eyes were on Louis but Harry’s. Louis wet his lips and took a deep breath. Louis was staring at the bedspread, his bottom lip between his teeth. It was as if he was determining what to say and how to react. Harry could practically hear the cogs turning in his head. Finally, Louis cleared his throat. His voice was surprisingly very calm. His tone was it’s usual pitch. And he kept his voice perfectly level as he said -

“You think that was freezing you out? Tell me. You think I was freezing you out?”

“Well...I...uh…” Harry knew whatever he said would only burry him deeper.

“That wasn’t freezing you out, love,” Louis smiled, and Harry breathed a small sigh of relief, “That was just me not wanting to deal with an annoying ex.”

Okay. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. A thousand times ouch. Harry inhaled sharply. Okay, he deserved that. He deserved whatever Louis was going to use to punish him because quite frankly, he’d crossed a line. They’d all been happy and having fun and he had to go and ruin it. He deserved whatever Louis was going to say or do.

“You want me to show you what freezing out really is, darling? Okay then,” Louis smiled, not giving Harry a chance to continue, “I’ll give you freezing out.”

“Louis, I’m sorry!” Harry finally said, “I didn’t even know where that came from. It was stupid. I shouldn’t have said it.”

“But you did say it,” Louis tilted his head, looking Harry square in the eye, “So that’s that.”

Harry felt his stomach clench again. He had a very bad feeling about this. Louis was being too calm. _Way_ too calm. And Harry knew Louis well enough by now to know that he’d really done it now. Harry mentally cursed himself for saying something so thoughtless. Where was his brain anyway?

“Damn it, Harry,” Liam hissed under his breath. “Things were going fine!” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Boys, boys,” Louis held up a hand, “This doesn’t really change anything. We’ll still be quite professional and act the part of our old selves. Harry and I have become _excellent_ actors through the years. So no need to worry or stress about that. It is getting late though. Perhaps we should tuck in for the night. Early rise tomorrow and what not.”

Everyone shuffled about, emptying their plates and pizza boxes into the waste bin. Harry felt his heart sink as Liam and Zayn waved and headed to their rooms. Niall gave him a small pat on the back for encouragement before returning to his room. Now, he was completely alone with Louis. And the look on Louis’ face was completely blank. Harry fucking hated it. At least show me something, Louis. Anger, resentment. Anything. Not nothing. _Please_ not nothing.

Louis was still leaning against his pillow, staring blankly at Harry. He suddenly jumped off the bed and grabbed his pajamas out of his suitcase. He laid them out on the bed and began to undress. Right there in front of Harry.

“Uh...Lou…” Harry raised an apprehensive eyebrow.

“Hmm?” Louis asked, pulling a plain white t-shirt over his head. He adjusted it slightly once it was on and then unbuckled his belt. He slid his jeans down to his ankles and stepped out of them carefully, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware anyone was here.”

He continued dressing in his pajamas and Harry excused himself to the bathroom with his own pajamas in hand. This was a nightmare. An utter nightmare. Why had he said something so careless? It’d been so thoughtless. If he had any resentment toward Louis - which he did - he needed to discuss that in private. Not just blurt out a comment like that when everything was going so well. He changed into his own pajamas and brushed his teeth, taking his own sweet time. He may or may not have been hiding out. When he realized he’d been in there for fifteen minutes just to change, Harry decided he should probably come out now and just face it. He’d fucked up and this was his punishment. Being completely and utterly deprived of any of Louis’ attention. And Louis knew it’d hurt him. It’d hurt him more than anything.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom and found his pillow tossed onto the couch. Okay, so that was where he’d be sleeping then. Louis was sprawled out in the center of the bed, texting on his phone. Harry tossed and turned on the couch, trying desperately to fold his body enough to comfortably fit.

And then Louis’ phone rang. The familiar ringtone filled the hotel room and Harry swallowed hard. One of Louis’ favorite songs.

“Honey came in and she caught me red-handed, creeping with the girl next door; picture this, we were both caught making love on the bathroom floor.”

_It Wasn’t Me_ had been one of Louis’ favorite songs for years. He used to blast it, grabbing Harry by the hands and goofily dancing with him. Harry bit the inside of his cheek as Louis took the call.

“Hey, Love!” Louis’ voice changed to excitement, “Oh, not much. Just about to go to bed. No, glad you called. Missed your voice,” Harry felt his blood bubble like soda in his veins, “No, I’m alone,” Louis’ voice dipped a bit quieter, “Oh you naughty thing!”

Harry’s jaw fell lax and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling. He wondered what force it’d take to bang his head against the wall enough times to give himself a concussion.

“Oh you little _minx!_ ” Louis giggled into the phone, “You wouldn’t! You would? You _wouldn’t!_ ”

God. Harry felt nauseous.

“Really? Vanilla cupcakes?” His eyes flicked quickly towards Harry, “Better than salt and vinegar,” he smirked, eyes flicking back from Harry, “You naughty little devil!”

Harry stood from the couch, snatching up his pillow, and marching to the bathroom. He slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it, and made a little bed for himself in the tub. In all honesty, it wasn’t much more uncomfortable than the couch had been. At least Louis’ voice was muffled. And he didn’t have to hear the details of that conversation.

“You wouldn’t! _All night!_ ” Louis’ voice was right outside the bathroom door now. The little shit was actually leaning against the bathroom door and talking loudly just for Harry to hear. Harry gritted his teeth.

“You know I love that, baby,” Louis giggled into the phone, “You’re so _bad!_ I think you deserve to be punished for that little remark.”

Harry grabbed his pillow from behind, smothered his face in it, and let out a scream.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter clears up some confusion! I'll try to crank out a few more updates tonight if I can. Thank you so much for reading!

Harry awoke by screaming as well. He let out a huge shout as he felt cold water all over his entire body. He jumped out of the tub to see Louis standing there with his hand still on the faucet knob. He was grinning. Harry felt his blood boil.

“What the fuck!” Harry shouted, standing in the middle of the bathroom, dripping - his brain trying to process what had just happened.

“Sorry, wanted a morning shower. Must not have seen you in there.”

“Louis!” Harry shouted, “That...that is so messed up!”

“You can dry off,” Louis shrugged. There was a knock on their bedroom door and Louis left to answer it, leaving Harry standing there dripping puddles onto the floor. What the fuck, what the fuck, _what the fuck?_

“Heard a scream,” Liam said, “What the hell is going on...what the fuck?” He peered into the bathroom, “Louis, why the hell is Harry soaking wet?”

"He turned the water on on me,” Harry sputtered, shaking his head, sending water droplets flying in all directions from his hair. Harry was shaking. Not just because he was fucking wet and it was fucking freezing, but because he’d never felt such anger before. What Louis had done went beyond just him being a little shit. What he’d done had been cruel. It’d crossed so many invisible lines and Harry was in utter shock.

“ _Lewis,_ ” Liam grabbed a towel and laid it out on the tile floor for Harry to stand on, “What the hell is the matter with you? And you?” He turned to Harry, “Why were you in the tub?”

“Ask Captain Pay-By-The-Minute over there,” Harry grumbled, grabbed another towel, and began to wring his hair out into it. He still couldn’t believe that Louis had done that. What’d he’d done last night with the phone sex was bad enough. But he’d done that to hurt Harry and Harry guessed he did sort of deserve that. But this? This was something else entirely. This was mean and immature and felt more like bullying than just typical Louis shenanigans.

“What’s he talking about?” Liam turned to Louis. His arms were folded over his chest and he looked quite pissed. Louis suddenly appeared to be even shorter than he was. His shoulders hunched slightly and he glanced down at his barefeet.

“I uh...I was on the phone. With a friend. Harry was getting dressed in the bathroom and I texted a buddy of mine asking him to call me in a few minutes. Then I could uh...pretend I was having phone sex.”

“With Harry right there?” Liam raised an eyebrow. Harry was confused. So it’d all been fake? He didn’t know why that made him feel even more hurt.

“With Harry right there,” Louis’ voice suddenly sounded very small, “It was stupid. This was stupid,” he waved a hand towards a very wet, very dripping Harry.

“I don’t even know where to begin with you two,” Liam shook his head, “Obviously you guys need to have a good talk and figure some things out. Because this...isn’t acceptable. I’m going to go back to my room now. It’s early. I’m going to try to get in a little bit more sleep. You two are going to talk. And I’m going to come back in here after my alarm goes off and see what you’ve decided to do. Because this isn’t working for any of us.”

Liam turned and left. Harry, still shivering. He wanted to peel out of his wet clothes and put on his dry, comfy sweats. But Louis was still standing right there and Harry wasn’t about to strip in front of him. He’d never felt this angry before. And he could feel the tears stinging at the back of his eyes. Louis was supposed to be his best friend, his partner in crime. His everything. He wasn’t supposed to be like this. Harry bit his lower lip, willing himself to keep it together at least until Louis’ back was turned.

“I’m sorry,” Louis mumbled.

“Not much of an apology,” Harry was shaking. Louis t’sked and stepped forward. He rolled his eyes and tugged at the hem of Harry’s soaked t-shirt.

“You need to get out of this. You’ll freeze. Let me bring you some fresh clothes,” his voice was softer now, gentler and more careful. Like his tone usually was when speaking to Harry. Harry just nodded. Louis disappeared into the bedroom and came back with sweat pants and a hoodie. He dropped them on the bathroom counter and shook his head, “Haz…”

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Harry finally bit the bullet and peeled out of his clothes, “Nothing at all. You don’t get to do this to me, Lou. You broke up with me. You kicked me out of the flat. You completely just stopped talking to me. You were my best friend. If I couldn’t have you as a boyfriend, I at least needed you as my friend. And you were just gone. Out of my life entirely. Do you know what that did to me? How much that hurt me, Louis? Or did you just not care?”

Louis turned around as Harry peeled out of his boxers, “Haz, I’m sorry. You don’t know what I was going through at the time or where I was mentally or emotionally. I was so exhausted of everything. I just wanted to be done. Management was breathing down my neck more and more. Did you know that there was an article about me clubbing and a good majority of the comments were about me being gay? Management was pissed. At me. I didn’t even do anything. I go to their clubs. I drink what they tell me to order. I let the girls touch on me. I follow orders like a good boy and I still get chewed out because people know. I don’t know how else to hide it, Haz. I don’t. I try. I try to play the part of straight, playboy, flirt. But people see through that. And there’s nothing more I can do.”

Harry was changed now and grabbed Louis by the wrist. He led him out to the bedroom and said, “Sit.” They crawled into the bed together, still leaving enough distance between them to be safe.

Louis took a deep breath and continued, “So management tells me that I’m all wrong again. I’ve heard it a million times before. Since I was a fucking kid I’ve been told how wrong I am. I’m standing wrong. I move my hands too much. I smile to effeminately. My smile, Haz! How the _fuck_ am I supposed to change my own _smile?_ ” Louis was fumbling with his fingers, and Harry placed a hand over his, “My smile,” Louis chuckled, only it sounded more like a sob than a chuckle. “Everything I do is so wrong. How I walk. How I stand. How I laugh. How I move. How I smile. How I dance. And they really drilled into me this time. They wanted to - get this, it’s a fucking riot is what it is - hire a _coach._ To teach me how to come across more as straight. Can you fucking believe that?”

Harry felt his head spin. Why hadn’t Louis told him this before? He felt physically sick at the thought of any one telling Louis - _his Louis_ \- that he was wrong or bad. Harry gave Lou’s hand a gentle squeeze. He was still pissed, but he needed to be there for Louis at that moment. His turn to talk was going to come.

“And I guess it got to be too much. I couldn’t handle it anymore, Harry. I just couldn’t. So that night, I followed management’s orders. I went out to a club instead of our date night you’d set up for us. I got sloshed and came home to find you waiting with a cold dinner. And I felt bad. But I also was completely done with everything. I wanted to be told I was right for once. Instead of always so wrong. So I said your dinner was stupid. That the date night was stupid. That we were stupid. I said I should never have gotten together with you in the first place. I said things to try to make you hate me. I figured it’d be easier if you hated me.”

Louis took a deep breath and Harry saw how red and teary-eyed his eyes had become. He was fighting against crying and Harry desperately wanted to tell him that it was okay to. Louis just sniffled and continued, “And that was that. We were just...done. I called Management that night and told them. Didn’t even call my mum first. Just Management. And they were _fucking ecstatic._ They acted like this was the best news they’d ever heard. _They congratulated me,_ Harry. The fucking bastards _congratulated_ me - on hurting you and ruining us.” Louis shifted slightly and Harry desperately wanted to reach out and hold him, but held himself back as Louis continued, “And they told me to tell you to move out. That the flat was going to be a party house. That I’d go clubbing and bring girls back to it. They told me to completely forget about you and the past five years. They told me it could have just been a ‘phase’ I was going through and that it was time for my next ‘phase.’ I didn’t want you to move out. But they were breathing down my neck constantly. So I was a jerk. And I forced you to move out.”

“Why did you freeze me out?” Harry asked, his voice small. All these thoughts were spinning in his head, making him dizzy. But he wanted answers. He needed to hear more of the story, to fit the pieces together himself.

“Everyone acts like I’m the tough one. The take-no-shit one. But I’m not, Hazza. That’s you. That’s _always_ been you. Each time they’re on us about how we act or what we do, you pretty much tell them to shove it. They tell you to be less you, and you are even more yourself. Me? I just give in. I’m not as strong as you, Haz. Never have been. Maybe I never will be. I missed you. I missed you so fucking much that it was unbelieveable. And every time you texted or called, I felt sick. So I just...I blocked your number. It’s all I could do. And I’m sorry, Haz. So sorry,” Louis’ shoulders were shaking now.

Harry slid closer and wrapped his arm around Louis’ frame, “Lou, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere. I wish you’d told me all this before, though. I maybe would have been a tad bit more understanding. I’m not okay with any of this. You hurt me more than you can know. And then you pulled that bullshit last night and this morning. I’m still pissed at you. But you need me to be your friend right here. Right now. So right this second, that’s what I’ll be. Once I know you’re okay, I can go back to being pissed.”

A small smile crossed Louis’ face at that, “I’m really sorry, Haz. It’s just hard for me. And confusing. All I know if messing around with you and trying to make you smile and trying to get you to laugh - which isn’t all that hard, actually. And I can’t do that now. I don’t know how to act around you - what to say to you, what to do. And what you said last night...that really hurt. Because it made me aware of the fact that what I’d done had really hurt you. And I was mad at myself but...I guess I chose you to be mad at instead.”

“You were a shit,” Harry gently shoved Louis’ head off his shoulder playfully, “God. Between the phone sex and then turning the water on me today? I don’t even know.”

“I was being a jerk. A royal arse. And I know that. And I’m sorry for that. I just...I want us to be able to be friends, Haz. I really do. Do you think we could be friends?”

Harry took a deep breath. He wanted to be so much more than just friends with Louis Tomlinson. But right now he was willing to take anything that wasn’t what he’d been experiencing lately. So he nodded. It was better than nothing, he told himself. Friends were better than enemies and friends were sure as hell better than just nothing. He’d take friendship any day over what he’d had.

“Friends,” Harry extended a hand.

“Friends,” Louis shook his hand.

“Liam’s going to be glad,” Harry grinned and Louis covered his mouth as he giggled.

“I thought he was going to beat _both_ our asses when he saw you standing there drenched. _Yikes!_ ”

“This should make things easier, right?” Harry asked, his brow furrowed, “Interviews, us as a band, shows, etc. being friends as opposed to the alternative?”

“Of course,” Louis nodded, “You’re okay with just friends, though right?” He raised a concerned eyebrow. Harry desperately wanted to say no, no, _no!_ But what could he do? Louis was settled into life as a bachelor. Louis had finally come to terms with being single. Maybe it was about time that Harry do the same. So he nodded.

“Yeah, of course.” Besides, now that they were broken up, Management was leaving Louis alone. They weren’t telling him he was wrong. That his every being was wrong or bad. Harry couldn’t take that away from him.

“Good,” Louis smiled. He wiped the corner of his eye with his knuckle, “Look at us, getting all mushy and emotional over here! C’mon. Let’s go wake up the bean and tell him of our newly found friendship!”

“Great!” Harry tried to sound cheerful. Louis grabbed his hand and yanked him off the bed.

Together they ran down the hall to Liam’s room. And Harry tried to ignore all thoughts of how good his hand felt in Louis’.

* * *

Just friends was easier said than done. Just friends meant that Louis could still be a little shit. He could treat Harry just like all the other guys. He could banter with him, borderline flirt. He could touch and play with his hair again. He could be more physical with him. And Management didn’t suspect a thing. Which was great. Because it was genuinely Louis being Louis. But at the same time, every touch, every smile just made Harry want him even more.

“My deepest love” was what Louis had once called Harry. Harry felt the exact same towards Louis. There was no way he was ever going to feel towards anyone else what he felt towards Louis Tomlinson. And it was so fucking hard to be around Louis knowing he couldn’t have him. It’d never been like this. From day one, they’d been together. It’d just been decided between the two of them. Louis had announced, “You’re my person and I’m yours.” He’d claimed Harry as his and that’s how it was for five years. Harry was his and he was Harry’s. Knowing he no longer had him was painful.

Harry would sit and watch Louis bounce around and banter with the other guys, and his stomach would twinge. And he found himself longing for and craving the special moments Louis would give to him. Louis would go from giving Niall a wet willy, to gently playing with Harry’s curls. And Harry would savor the moment as if it was a special little gift from Louis to him. Like the airplane necklace and silver ring in his jewelry box at home.

And when Friday night came, and they stood in their huddle - Louis with his arm draped around Hary’s shoulders - Harry felt like a statue about to crack at any moment just from that touch. He took a deep breath, telling himself to keep his composure. Telling himself that Louis was happy. Telling himself that Management was leaving Louis be for the first time in years. And he took one more deep breath and said -

“Let’s do this shit!”


	5. Chapter Five

The show was going _so_ well. They had a great set and the crowd was amazing. Harry felt at the top of the world. And he actually found himself focusing on the moment, and not on his feelings for Louis. He could flirt with the crowd, making the girls and guys go wild. He could dance and just cut loose and have fun. And it was _really_ fun. They played with their water guns on the stage, soaking each other and the crowd. Harry wondered if he was just thinking too much of things when Louis got him and then winked. Maybe he was just reading too much into things. A wink didn’t necessarily mean anything. Just Louis being Louis. It was probably nothing, right? And during one of Harry’s solos, Louis just walking past him and bumping his hip into his? That was a complete coincidence, right? Harry glanced over and saw Louis grinding on Zayn. Of course. It was just Louis being Louis. Nothing special. Even though each moment was special to Harry.

Then his solo for What Makes You Beautiful came up. This used to drive him crazy. The guys would come behind him and do different things to distract him. It never worked. He always nailed his solos even with bras on his head and Zayn ripping his shirt open that one time. Zayn was messing with his hair. Liam was poking him in the ass. Then Louis ducked behind them and came up behind Harry and tickled his hips right as he sang, “You don’t know...” He squirmed away, nailed the solo and looked back to see Louis’ eyes locked on him. A huge smile plastered on his face. Just Louis being Louis, Harry told himself. Though he had butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks were flushed for reasons other than the sheer excitement of the live show.

Harry sat on the bleachers they had set up on stage. Niall and Liam were having a “duel” with pool noodles - another one of the props they’d been given. It gave him a chance to catch his breath. Louis came up and sat next to him, nudging his knee with his own.

“Great show,” he said, as the crowd roared with laughter as Niall chased Liam around, whacking him in the head with a noodle.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, watching the two below them.

His breath hitched slightly. He didn’t like always being nervous around Louis. This definitely was not how ‘just friends’ were supposed to feel towards one another. Harry tried to gain some composure. Louis handed him a bottle of water and Harry lifted it to his lips to take a drink.

Right as he took a sip, Louis smirked, “Still ticklish apparently.”

Harry choked on his water and glared at Louis, “That was _not_ funny,” he pointed at him.

“Everyone else thought it was,” Louis shrugged innocently, “You’re my favorite to mess with. You know that.” Another wink. Didn’t Louis know how mad he was driving Harry? Harry took a deep breath and attempted to have another drink of his water.

“You better be careful,” Harry put the cap back on his bottle and said as smooth as butter, “People will think you’re flirting with me.”

Louis squinched his face, but didn’t confirm or deny anything. Harry squinched his face in response.

“Loser.”

“Dork.”

Louis grinned, offering Harry a hand and helping him down from the bleachers. Harry reminded himself to breathe. Louis was going to drive him completely mad if he wasn’t careful. He made sure not to stand next to Louis for awhile. Just focus on the concert. Not on Louis or his tight black t-shirt. Which was almost impossible. Especially when Louis walked past and slapped his ass, causing him to jump a little during another solo. Okay. He definitely was _not_ reading too far into things. Louis was definitely paying him more attention than anyone else. But why? Louis had made it clear they were just friends. And Harry was really trying to make the effort to be just that and nothing more. But damn it was getting harder by the second. And it didn’t help matters when Liam challenged Harry to a pool noodle duel and when he first declined and Liam called him a pussy, that Louis shouted from across the stage, “Liam! You know my boy is gonna kick your ass!”

 _“My boy.”_ Something he hadn’t called Harry in a very long while. And Harry felt his stomach do a summersault. He had no idea what any of this meant, just that Niall was staring at him and nodding and smiling. And that it felt damn good to have Louis’ pretty much undivided attention again. It really did feel like old times. And that confused Harry to no end, but he wasn’t going to curse things by questioning them.

After the show ended, the boys thanked the crowd and ran backstage completely high from adrenaline. The first show of their tour had been a complete smash and they were on the top of the world. Nothing was going to pull them back down.

“That was fucking amazing!” Zayn jumped on Liam.

“God, if every show is like this one...damn!” Niall wiped his brow, a huge grin on his face, “Damn!”

Louis tilted his head back, sticking out his tongue and grinning like an idiot, “Oh my God! Fuck! Anyone else feel like they’re on air right now?”

“Definitely,” Zayn nodded, “H, what did you think?”

“Bloody amazing,” Harry was red-faced and he knew his curls were matted to his forehead. He felt on the top of the world. He couldn’t help but catch Louis’ gaze and Louis rumpled his hair.

“My curly,” he said almost lovingly before turning to Liam and grabbing his hands.

Together they hopped up and down laughing and giggling like children. Harry rolled his eyes slightly. Louis was absolutely something else. And he was smitten all over again.This was a disaster. Louis clearly didn’t feel the same. But Harry was on a high, and he wasn’t going to let himself come down anytime soon.

When they got back to the hotel, all they wanted to do was stay up. But the bus was leaving early for their next destination, and they knew better than to let themselves get run down while on tour. So they said goodnight and headed to their rooms. Louis opened their room and held the door open for Harry, letting him walk in first. Harry was beginning to think he really wasn’t just overthinking things. But just five days ago, Louis had made a big deal of just being friends, and Harry being okay with that.

“Amazing show, huh?” Louis dug gum and cigarettes and his lime green lighter from his pocket and set them on the dresser. He kicked off his shoes, “Don’t you think, Haz?”

“Of course,” Harry nodded, slumping onto the couch, “It was awesome! I hope every show on this tour goes like this one. And no one threw any painful objects on the stage tonight, which was actually a first. Normally I get hit in the balls with something.”

“Well, if you’re gonna complain I can always come over there and punch you in the nuts,” Louis smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m so buzzed right now,” Louis jumped up and down, and Harry tried not to concentrate on how adorable Louis could be at times, “I don’t think I’m going to get a wink of sleep. Stupid security making us go to our rooms. I could stay up all night with you lads.”

“Well, I’m not going to bed any time soon,” Harry shrugged, “We could stay up.”

“Awesome! I can always count on you, Haz,” Louis smiled at Harry a beat longer than he probably should. He glanced away and sunk down on the bed and started to take off his shoes, “So tomorrow we hit the road again. To D.C. That should be fun. I say that,” he smiled, “and I get all pumped about the bus for like...a week. And then I start to get really tired of it. Not touring, just the bus.”

“Very cramped,” Harry nodded, and his mind took him back to a memory of Louis sneaking into his bunk one night. There was no room for the both of them, but they fell asleep in each other’s arms anyway - waking up the next day sore and uncomfortable, but happy.

“And the bunks only fit one, which is such a buzzkill,” Louis rolled his eyes and Harry’s eyes widened as he wondered if Louis had become a mindreader.

And that certainly was not the sort of comment you make to someone who’s just a friend either. Harry tilted his head back, resting it against the wall behind him. Louis Tomlinson, confusing as fuck! Harry had no idea how to even respond to that other than to try to push the limits a little -

“Doesn’t stop some people though,” he shrugged casually.

Louis tilted his head back and let out a laugh, “Nope. Not if they’re determined enough. Some things are worth waking up with a sore back,” and then he _fucking winked._

Harry could just about strangle him. Or kiss him. Either one would release the frustration he’d built up over the past just few days. How was he ever going to survive a whole tour with Louis?

Harry stiffled a yawn behind his hand and Louis t’sked, “You’re sleepy. I’m not going to make you stay up with me. I should probably get some sleep too. C’mon,” Louis hopped into bed, petting the spot next to him.

For the past few days, Harry had slept on the couch. Even after having set things right after the shower incident and Louis insisting he join him in bed. Harry was still not sure he was ready to do that just yet. But tonight...he decided to take a chance. So he nodded and kicked off his shoes. He wiggled out of his jeans, not bothering to go to the bathroom to change, and slipped on his sweat pants before climbing into bed next to Louis. Louis had his head propped up by his elbow and he was looking at Harry. His eyes focused particularly on Harry’s lips and Harry bit his bottom lip, looking everywhere but directly at Louis. Okay, his imagination wasn’t just running wild. There was definitely something there, and Louis was clearly still into him. Harry’s head spun. He longed to just close the very small space between them with a kiss. But he knew better. Louis was actually happy with Management off his back. Harry wasn’t going to mess that up with his own selfish desires. Such as kissing Louis. And holding Louis. And nuzzling into Louis’ neck. And...other things.

“You’re cute,” Louis stated plainly, out of nowhere.

“Uh...thanks,” Harry chuckled, “You’re not too shabby looking yourself.”

Louis scrunched up his face, “Not too shabby ain’t exactly a great compliment, love. You can do better. C’mon.”

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, “Okay. You’re pretty cute yourself.”

Louis gasped, feigning being offended, “Not handsome, rugged, incredibly sexy, with a great ass?”

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically. Yes, Louis. You’re all those things and you know it. And you want me to say it. Well too bad. “Humility wasn’t one of your strong suits,” Harry smirked.

Louis pouted when Harry didn’t give him what he wanted. Suddenly, his demeanor changed entirely and he brightened up with a huge smile, “I have an idea!”

“Oh no,” Harry winced, “Your ideas always end up with one of us in trouble.”

“All I was going to suggest, _Mr. Know-it-All,_ is that I give you a back rub before we go to sleep. Sleeping on that couch all week probably didn’t do you any good, did it?”

“N-no,” Harry admitted.

“Roll over,” Louis prompted impatiently.

Harry rolled onto his stomach, folding his arms and resting his head on them, “Where did this come from?” He asked.

Louis just shrugged as he began to gently knead Harry’s back, “Just wanted to do something nice. For my... _friend,_ ” the word sounded odd on Louis’ tongue and he even he seemed to recognize that.

“Well as long as you’re in a mood to do something nice for your... _friend,_ ” Harry emphasized the word and watched as Louis made a face, “I’d also gladly accept a foot rub and a hundred bucks.”

“Ha!” Louis chuckled, digging his fingers into Harry’s sides, “Nice try.”

“It was worth a shot,” Harry grinned.

Louis wagged a finger in his face before going back to massaging Harry’s back. They were quiet and Harry closed his eyes, relaxing more under Louis’ touch. God, this was doing nothing for his feelings towards Louis whatsoever, except making them even stronger. After a while, Louis pulled away, and rolled back onto his pillow.

“Alright, cutie. Time for us to get some sleep.”

Cutie? God, did he even know how overwhelming he was?

“But you felt so good,” Harry replied lazily without really thinking.

Louis pushed a curl from Harry’s face, “Seems like you’ve told me that before.”

_Jesus Christ._

“Let’s get some rest, love. Early rise and all that.”

And with that, Louis rolled over, turned out the light, and apparently went to sleep. Harry on the other hand was now officially wide awake.


	6. Chapter Six

“Bus!” Louis ran up to the big, black tour bus and wrapped his arms around the front, hugging it. Liam and Zayn rolled their eyes and Niall laughed. Harry shook his head - keeping in mind what Louis had said last night. He’d tire of the bus soon enough. And he’d get bored and stir-crazy in no time, and then they’d all have to deal with a very bored, very mischievous Louis.

They piled onto the bus and went back to check out their bunks and claim their beds. Louis came up behind Harry and put a hand on his shoulder as he said -

“Didn’t happen to magically get bigger, did they?”

“No,” Harry shook his head.

“Too bad,” Louis winked again, climbing up to the top bunk above the bed Harry was standing next to.

Harry shrugged and crawled into his bed. Or the bed Louis had pretty much designated to him. He closed his eyes and felt sleep overcome him. He’d not had a good night’s rest the night before. No thanks to Louis.

Louis peered down to the bunk below him, “Hazza, I’m bored,” he whined.

“Jesus,” Liam groaned from his own bunk where he was taping up pictures of his family, “We haven’t even been on here three minutes. We’re not even moving yet! You’re not allowed to be bored yet.”

Louis pouted and Harry popped his head out, looking up at Louis as Louis looked down at him, “Entertain yourself,” he suggested.

“What are we talking about?” Niall asked, coming from the kitchenette with an Oreo.

“I’m pretty sure Harry just told me to jerk myself off,” Louis squinted his eyes at Harry.

“I did not!” Harry protested, “ _Jesus!_ ”

“He did. You missed it,” Louis nodded adamantly.

“God,” Harry tilted his head back. Louis was impossible. And the worst of it was, he totally knew it too. And used it for his advantage. Harry lifted his foot up and kicked Louis’ mattress.

“Hey!” Louis frowned.

“Okay,” Zayn cleared his throat, “Liam’s got his pictures hung, Niall’s found the Oreos, and you two are being weird. Now that we’ve all gotten settled, how about we fix some snacks and watch a movie? We haven’t had a movie and junk food thing in a while.”

“Good idea!” Liam nodded. He and Zayn disappeared to the kitchenette to fix some snacks. Niall followed behind, licking the cream out of his Oreo. Once they were gone, Louis swung down to Harry’s bunk in one swift motion.

“C’mon, Haz. Let’s put in a DVD before Niall picks something weird. I’m not watching Aristocats for the fifth time.”

“Aw,” Harry frowned, “I like Aristocats.”

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry’s hands, pulling him out from him bunk. They knelt down to the drawers in front of the TV that had various video games and movies. Louis grabbed Breakfast Club. Harry loved that movie and it was a classic. Something they’d all enjoy. They popped in the DVD and the other guys surfaced from the kitchenette with bowls of chips and cookies. They sat down on the sectional leather couch. Louis swung his arm casually behind Harry. Harry felt his breath hitch at how close Louis was. He could literally feel the energy tingling between them and wondered if that was just him, or if Louis felt it too.

This was one of his favorite movies, and yet he was having a difficult time concentrating. He couldn’t help it - his thoughts kept wandering to Louis. He still hadn’t forgiven him for being an utter jerk that first day. And his heart was still wounded and sore and banged up from what had happened a few months ago. At least he knew why, but it still didn’t take the pain away. He understood Louis’ desire for approval. And he knew how emotionally damaging it was to be told “Who you are is wrong” over and over again from the time you’re basically still a kid. But it still stung that Louis hadn’t been strong enough. Maybe Harry had asked too much.

Those thoughts only made things hurt even more. It was overwhelming to go from being completely heartbroken and ignored, to suddenly lavished with Louis’ attention and affection. And Harry was skittish. He wasn’t sure how to take Louis’ actions these past few days. He was so confusing and Harry couldn’t seem to make sense of Louis’ feelings. He had no idea where they stood. But right now, they were sitting on a couch and Louis had his arm around Harry. So things weren’t so bad. Maybe he’d talk to Louis about it after the movie. Or at least at some point. He just needed to know that he wasn’t going to get hurt again. Or at least not to the extent he was a few months ago. He was already hurt again, but this kind of hurt he didn’t entirely mind.

Louis reached up and gently grabbed a cluster of curls in his hand. Harry automatically tilted his head back at the sensation. God, it felt good to have his played with. He tried to focus his attention on the movie. Andy was currently helping Vernon try to make the door stay open. Harry chuckled at the scene. Then glanced up and noticed Louis’ attention was certainly not on the movie either. He was staring at him. Not taking his eyes off him. Harry shifted slightly, suddenly becoming self-aware of Louis’ staring. He bit his bottom lip and again tried to focus on the movie and not on Louis. He didn’t want to give himself away too much. So he adjusted again, getting comfortable. And focused his eyes on the screen. The door shut anyway and Veron looked like a complete jackass.

Louis leaned in slightly and Harry could fear his breath against his skin as he whispered in his ear, “You’re making it hard to watch the movie, Haz.”

Harry rolled his eyes and whispered back, “Same to you, Lou.”

“Well if you weren’t so cute,” Louis hissed.

_Jesus Christ._ “Watch the movie, Lou,” Harry turned back to face the TV, but there was a huge smile on his face.

This was bloody ridiculous. They couldn’t even sit through a movie. And the movie was only ten minutes in. Louis wrapped a strand of Harry’s hair around his finger and Harry took a deep breath. Just focus on the movie, Harry. Don’t give him any attention. All he wants is your attention. Let him stew a little. Besides, this is your favorite movie and he’s being quite rude. But Christ...Harry bit his bottom lip, hard. It was all he could do to keep from totally losing it. Surely Louis knew what he was doing to him. Of course he did. And he was milking it for all it was worth. Well, Harry certainly wasn’t going to give him any attention then. He’d just watch the movie. Yes. Just focus on the movie, Harry. On the movie. On the movie. There’s Claire and Andy and Bender and Brian and...oh God! Louis was now running his finger along Harry’s bare neck, enticing little goosebumps in its path. Harry rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. Just focus on the movie. The movie. What movie is this anyway?

Zayn was sitting on the floor next to Harry’s feet. He tilted his head back to look at Harry and Louis and said, “Damn you two are disgusting.”

“What?” Louis looked offended, “We’re just watching the movie.”

“God, even broken up and you two are still fucking gross.”

“Zayn,” Liam groaned, pausing the movie, “You’re interrupting.”

Zayn pointed accusingly at Louis and Harry, “They’re being gross.”

“Damn it, you two,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“All we’re doing is watching the movie!” Harry insisted.

“Please,” Zayn scoffed, “You keep shifting around and getting all tense. Which means _you,_ ” he pointed to Louis, “Are doing something.”

“Hands to yourselves,” Liam sighed then grumbled, “Shouldn’t even have to say that.”

“Hey look!” Niall pointed to the TV. Liam had paused the movie at a close-up of Brian, “It’s me!”

“Good God,” Harry broke down into a fit of laughter. Good ol’ Niall. You just had to love the kid.

“Okay, can I start the movie up again?” Liam asked, looking at everyone for good measure.

“I don’t understand what the problem is,” Louis batted his eyes innocently, “I’m just trying to watch the movie like the rest of you. _Harry_ is the one being a distraction.”

“I’m just sitting here!” Harry protested.

“Exactly,” Louis smirked.

“Oh God,” Zayn grimaced, “Liam!”

“Okay. You two know the rules. We’ve had the rules in place for years now. I shouldn’t even have to be saying the rules. No doing anything that would cause any of us to be disgusted in your presence. Got that?”

Harry nodded. Louis stuck out his tongue. Liam pressed play. Back to the movie. Harry settled back into a comfortable position. He needed to be careful not to shift to much and annoy Zayn. Which meant Louis needed to stop being a fucking tease. Which was exactly what he was being. Harry sighed and decided to just tune Louis out as best as he could. Make him a little crazy for a change. But the more he ignored Louis, the more persistent Louis became. He was now raking his nails gently down Harry’s back, sending chills down his spine. Just sit as still as possible, Harry. Don’t give anything away. Don’t let Louis know he’s driving you completely bonkers and don’t let Zayn know Louis is doing anything. Just watch the movie. Such a good movie. Great movie. Timeless classic. What was it called again?

Louis leaned into whisper in Harry’s ear again, “You’re not being fun!”

Harry rolled his eyes again, “I’m watching the movie, Lou. Which is what you should be doing.”

“But I’d rather watch you,” Louis pouted. Christ.

“You’re being a pain,” Harry hissed.

“Don’t hear you complaining,” Louis smirked.

Harry playfully shoved his head to the side, causing a huge smile to break out across Louis’ face. And a blush. He was fucking blushing. Harry took a deep breath. Surely Louis’ wasn’t just as smitten with Harry as he was with Louis. Surely not.

“I will though,” Harry threatened, “And then Zayn is gonna come up here and beat your ass.”

“And yours too,” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Damn,” Harry frowned, “Fine. Just watch the damn movie, you crazy!”

Louis made a face, “Loser.”

“Dork.”

“I _will_ reach back there!” Zayn threatened and Harry and Louis both hid giggles behind their hands.

* * *

That night, Harry was trying to get to sleep but couldn’t. His thoughts kept going back to Louis and he knew he needed to talk to him. He gently kicked at Louis’ bunk until Louis grunted and swung down to Harry’s.

“Hazza, what’s up?” Louis asked, not even mad at having been woken up.

“I-I want to talk,” Harry picked at a hangnail.

“Move over,” Louis poked him in the side and Harry scootched over to he was smashed against the wall, “What’s up?” Louis asked, laying down next to him. They were both facing each other and in the small space, Harry felt even dizzier.

“I just...you scare me,” he admitted, feeling dumb as soon as he said it.

A sad look cast over Louis’ face. His brows furrowed, clearly concerned, “What do you mean I scare you, love?” Louis asked. His voice was flooded with concern.

“Just...I don’t want to get hurt again,” Harry admitted, not able to look at Louis. Instead, he focused on spinning his thumb ring around, “You really hurt me a few months ago. You completely left me. You walked out of my life entirely. And now...you’re a part of my life again. And I’m scared you’re going to...going to take yourself away from me again.”

“Hazza!” Louis’ voice was strained. And Harry finally dared himself to meet Louis’ eyes. He noticed tears in them. Louis never cried for anything and he had tears in his eyes now. Now that Harry had said he was scared of Louis hurting him again. Louis just shook his head, unable to speak.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Harry blushed.

“N-no,” Louis cleared his throat, “I’m glad you did. You always tell me anything that’s bothering you, okay? _Always._ ” Harry nodded and Louis cleared his throat again, “What I did was wrong, Harry. I hurt you. You’re the last person on earth I’d ever want to hurt. You know that,” Lou brushed a curl from Harry’s eyes, “I made a lot of mistakes a few months ago. Quite a lot, actually,” he didn’t elaborate, “And removing myself from your life and vice versa was one of the biggest ones.”

“I just don’t want to wake up one day and have you be gone again,” Harry frowned, playing with his fingers again.

Louis ran his knuckle along Harry’s cheek, getting him to look at him in the eye, “I’m never going to do that again. Ever. I wouldn’t be able to, Haz. You’ve got me wrapped around your little finger. I’m not going far from you ever again. I would die if I knew I broke your trust,” Louis took a sharp breath, “Please tell me you trust me, Haz. And I’m going to prove to you I’m not going anywhere again.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, “I’ll trust you.”

“Good lad,” Louis again ran his knuckle along Harry’s cheek, making him smile, “I love your smile, Haz. It could give the fucking sun a run for it’s money.”

Harry rolled his eyes but he was smiling like a goon as he said, “You’re such a sap.”

“Only for you,” Louis smirked, then cringed, “God, that was cheesy.”

Harry laughed and without thinking said, “I love you.” When he realized what he’d said, his eyes turned to saucers. If it was awkward at all, Louis didn’t let on.

“And you know I love you too, Hazza. You’re my favorite boy,” Louis ruffled Harry’s hair, “Now then, get some sleep.” He nodded and Louis gave him one last smile before hopping back up to his bunk.

Harry sighed and rolled over onto his back. His stomach was swarming with butterflies. But Louis’ words had been assuring. And Harry absolutely believed them as truth. Louis wasn’t going to hurt him again. Louis would be the one to slay anything that ever dared hurt Harry.

He nestled into his pillow and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter Seven

It was a three day drive to D.C for the next show. Things only were getting more intense between Harry and Louis and Harry was now officially convinced it wasn’t just his imagination. Louis would specifically single him out and slather him with attention and affection. And Harry was starting to perpetually live in a state of butterflies in his stomach and flushed cheeks. Even Liam and Zayn had given up on being annoyed with them. Instead, when Harry and Louis had a tickle fight that ended with them both falling off the couch and onto the floor with Louis on top of Harry, straddling his hips, Liam and Zayn just shared a smile. Harry still was confused though. As overjoyed he was with how things were going so far, he had no idea why this was how they were. Surely no other broken up couple were like this? And this definitely surpassed being just friends. Oh yes. They’d passed “just friends” a _long_ time ago.

They were almost to D.C. Liam and Niall were playing a video game. Zayn was Skyping with his family. Harry was sitting on the couch with his legs tucked up underneath him. He had been reading - or at least trying to read - a copy of Half Blood Prince he’d found laying around on the bus. No one even knew really what belonged to who anymore on the bus. But as much as he tried to focus on the words, he couldn’t help but think about the boy in the kitchen, rustling around, resealing a bag of chips. Suddenly he was behind him, leaning over the couch, and snatching the book from Harry’s hands.

“Hey!” Harry half-protested. He didn’t really mind. Louis teasing him was always more fun than just reading anyway.

“You’re being boring,” Louis dog-eared Harry’s page, “And I’m bored. And that’s just unacceptable.”

“Lou,” Harry sighed. Louis wanted Harry to be his constant entertainment and Harry was running out of things to suggest they do. He shot a desperate glance to Niall.

“We could always do another video diary,” Niall shrugged casually.

“Video diary?” Zayn shouted from behind the curtain separating the toilet and the bunks from the living area, “Did someone say video diary?”

“Yay video diary!” Louis actually clapped his hands together and Harry grinned from ear to ear. How Louis managed to go from being this incredibly sexy human being to this sudden adorably bouncy puppy never ceased to amaze him.

“I’ll set it up,” Niall shrugged, exiting the game with Liam, “Louis, you get on Twitter. Ask fans to send in some questions for us to answer on camera. This is going to be great.”

It took a few minutes to set up the camera on the tripod in front of the couches. Louis was on his laptop, smiling to himself as he was typing on Twitter. Harry rolled his eyes. Lou was clearly up to something. Harry was sort of anxious to find out what. After a few minutes, Louis came over to the couch with his phone in hand, “Let’s do this!” The guys arranged themselves on the couch. Louis in the middle, as always. They hadn’t done a video diary in a few years. It was something they’d always enjoyed doing but things had gotten too busy and Management didn’t really like how candid the diaries ended up being. Something about there being documented proof of Harry and Louis basically falling in love in front of a camera upset them. So the video diaries were stopped. But now with the slack Louis’ was given after having ended his relationship with Harry, they were able to do a bit more. Besides, they all knew better than to do anything too wild.

They started off with the Inbetweeners Dance, and Zayn singing, “The video diaries are back, the video diaries are back, the video diaries are back!”

“A little while ago - like five minutes ago,” Louis began, “I got on Twitter and asked you guys to send us some questions to answer. We’re stuck on our tour bus and bored as hell. So I decided to make this a little bit more interesting.”

“Oh no,” Liam threw his head back, “Lou, what have you done?”

“Oh nothing really,” Louis batted his eyes, “I just asked the fans to send in a few dares for us to do on screen instead of the usual questions. Just to sort of...liven up the party?” He shrugged, flashing a smile at Liam.

“Oh God,” Zayn winced, “This is going to be bad.”

Harry just looked to Louis and smiled. Niall was sitting between them so they had no choice really but to keep their hands to themselves. Louis noticed Harry smiling and gave him a small wink. Of course Lou would ask the fans to send in dares for them to do on screen. Harry was both terrified and delighted. He wondered how Louis even came up with the ideas he had. Seriously.

“Alrighty, so I guess we should just get started and jump right in?” Niall raised a brow.

Louis scrolled on his phone, “The first dare goes to Niall,” he began to giggle and passed the phone off to Liam as he covered his face with his hands. Harry bit his lower lip and lowered his gaze slightly. Louis always hid his face when he laughed hard. It was one of hundreds of things Louis did that Harry found completely endearing.

“NarryForEva91! says, ‘I dare Niall to give Harry a lapdance.’”

“Oh God,” Harry winced.

“Harry?” Niall popped up off the couch, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“Hold up,” Louis took the phone back, “We’ve got to get some music up in here if we’re gonna do this.” Louis scrolled around and found the song he was looking for. T Pain’s I’m In Love With A Stripper came on. Niall started shaking with laughter and doubled over.

“God,” he tried to compose himself as he turned around and began to give Harry his lapdance. Harry lost it. He couldn’t help but crack up. Louis began to sing along to the song. After a few seconds, Niall couldn’t even attempt anymore. He was completely cracking up. He collapsed back on the couch between Harry and Louis.

“I was gettin’ jealous over here,” Louis scrunched his face at Harry and Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “Next dare,” Louis cleared his throat, composing himself, “Goes out to Zayn.”

“Nooo,” Zayn threw his head back.

“Zayn, PrettyGirlRock656 says, ‘I dare Zayn to eat a spoonful of hot sauce.’”

“Psh,” Zayn waved his hand, “Girl, do you even know my culture? The food I grew up with? I can handle spicy.”

He got up and went into the kitchenette and resurfaced with a spoon and a bottle of Tabasco.

Louis shook his head, “Tabasco? Don’t pussy out, Zayn. There’s chili sauce in the fridge.”

Zayn’s eyes widened slightly. He dug around in the fridge, found the chili sauce, and squirted into the spoon. “Happy?” He asked, popping the spoon into his mouth.

His eyes suddenly went wide and he ran back into the kitchen, throwing his mouth under the sink faucet and turning on the tap.

“Psh, _guuurl._ Do you even _know_ my culture?” Liam mocked.

“Shudap, Leeyum,” Zayn hollered from the kitchenette, still with his face under the faucet.

“The next dare goes to me,” Louis smiled, touching his collarbone slightly, “LarryMyLove! says, ‘I dare Louis to kiss Harry.’”

Harry’s eyes snapped into saucers. Niall choked on his own saliva and Liam looked right at the camera as if this were The Office. Harry wet his lips, his heart beating crazy fast. Louis was picking the dares he read. He could have just skimmed past that one. But he’d specifically chosen it. Read it. And now was going to do it. Breathe, Harry. Just breathe. Air into lunge. Exhale. How do you even breathe?

Louis pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, “Hmm,” he mulled it over, and Harry knew he was doing it to drive him crazy. This was confirmed when he leaned slightly across Niall and said, “Harry, shall I kiss you then?”

Of course Louis would turn this on him and put him on the spot. Harry shifted on the couch, suddenly uncomfortable. Liam was still “Office-ing” the camera. Niall had his chin in his hand and was staring back and forth between Harry and Louis with a huge smile on his face. Zayn was leaning against the kitchen counter, fanning his tongue, and waiting to see how this was going to play out.

“Uh…” Harry had no idea what to say to that. Of course he wanted Louis to kiss him. He had wanted Louis to kiss him for months. Even more these last few days. God, he was desperate for Louis to kiss him. But how exactly do you respond to something like this? He mentally cursed Louis for being a shit and putting him on the spot and then sitting there smiling angelically like he had no idea why Harry could possibly be a tad uncomfortable.

“It is a dare,” Niall nodded, forever a fanboy, “So you can’t exactly back out.”

Liam’s stare deepened into the camera.

“LarryMyLove didn’t specify the _sort_ of kiss,” Louis tapped his chin, “Rather it be a French kiss, a peck on the lips, a bite to the neck, or just a kiss on the cheek. Which would _you_ prefer, Harry?”

_Jesus Christ, Lou._

Louis winked at the camera, “Best play it safe,” he said, leaning over Niall and kissing Harry sweetly on the cheek. Harry almost crumbled. As much as he loved a kiss to the cheek from Louis Tomlinson, he had his hopes up for something a bit more, especially with all the build-up Louis had created. Louis seemed to know that and rumpled his hair slightly. “Good lad,” he grinned, turning back to his phone.

They continued the dares for a few more minutes. Including dancing with underwear outside of their pants and Liam dancing to Beyonce’s Partition. They said goodbye to their fans and shut off the camera. Liam went to upload it onto the internet. Zayn rummaged around the freezer for popsicles. Niall went back to his video game.

“You could have skipped that one,” Harry mumbled. Louis had his arm casually thrown around Harry’s shoulders and Harry had curled his legs up on the couch now that everyone else was off.

“Could have, but didn’t,” Louis shrugged casually.

“That was cruel...to get the Larries all worked up...only for a kiss on the cheek,” Harry played with his hands, not able to look at Louis as he said it.

“True,” Louis nodded slowly, and Harry could practically hear the cogs turn as he tried to calculate what to say next. For as smooth as Louis was, there were times that were the exception, “When I do kiss you though, it’ll be a proper kiss. And it won’t be because of a dare either,” Louis patted Harry’s shoulder and disappeared off to the kitchen.

The only thing echoing through Harry’s mind was - _When._

* * *

When they arrived to D.C, Louis stepped out of the bunk area looking pretty sharp. He was wearing rolled jeans, black loafers, a black and white striped tee, and a black blazer. His hair was sharply styled.

“Got a thing, lads,” was all he said, “I’ll be back in a while.”

They shrugged it off as nothing, but as soon as he was off, the questions began to whirl. And they were all directed at Harry as if he would know any more than them. He was just as confused as they were. Why was Louis dressed so sharply? And where was he off? Something was up. Harry tried not to think too hard on it. Later that day they had rehearsals. Louis would have to be back for that, and Harry would ask him then where he’d gone off to. Until then, he’d just have to try to be patient. Which was almost impossible.

They filed into the venue for rehearsal, the coordinators taking them up to the stage. Their handlers informed them the pool noodles and water guns would be provided only during the performance and not any time before hand to avoid any “incidents.” Louis still wasn’t back yet and Harry was growingly slightly concerned. He kept looking around as if Louis would walk in any minute.

“Louis had a meeting to attend,” one of the handlers informed him when he saw Harry looking more than a little panicky, “Try not to worry about it.”

Harry nodded and went back to listening to the coordinators tell them about their entrances and cues. This was so weird though. None of them ever missed rehearsals like this. And what meeting did Louis have anyway? And why had he been so dressed up?

“Where’s your other half?” Zayn hissed as the coordinators explained how the stage would be set up.

“No idea,” Harry answered honestly.

A side door opened and Louis, his handler, and security entered. Louis had taken off his jacket by that point, and was instead wearing a huge smile on his face. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Louis look so elated. Whatever had gone down had been something good.

“Hello, lads!” Louis hopped up on stage to join them, “Sorry I’m a spot late. Here now though. Carry on,” he nodded to the coordinators.

He stood next to Harry and put his arm around Harry’s waist. Not his shoulders. His waist. Harry turned to Louis, brow furrowed and waiting for answers.

“Pay attention, love,” Louis pointed to the coordinators, “Don’t want to miss hearing something important.”

Harry tilted his head slightly, confusion written all over his face. But he turned his attention back to the coordinators. Louis was practically bouncing. Whatever had happened had clearly plucked Louis up and set him on the top of the world.

“When, exactly, are you going to tell me where you were?” Harry whispered.

“When I’m ready to,” a mischievous grin crossed his face - his blue eyes twinkling like Christmas lights. Harry frowned but turned his attention back to the coordinators.

Then Louis leaned in and whispered cryptically, “Sometimes just knowing you _can_ do something is just as exciting as actually doing it.” Harry frowned. Louis gave him a little squeeze, “No worries, love.”


	8. Chapter Eight

The night, Harry and Louis were laying together, smooshed, into Harry’s bed. They were both lying on their stomach, staring at each other. Louis traced little circles along Harry’s back while Harry twirled his thumb ring around.

“So...are you going to tell me what you're meeting was about?” Harry pryed. The other boys had all gone to sleep already. Only Louis and Harry were still awake. Harry’d asked Louis if he wanted to go to sleep too, but Louis had only mumbled, “But I’m comfy here, Haz.” Harry figured it was safe now to ask questions.

“I was wondering when you’d ask about that again,” Louis smirked, “Really, love. I’ll tell you all in due time. But just know that it’s something good. Something really, _really_ good.”

“Does it have something to do with me?”

“What makes you think it has anything to do with _you?_ ” Louis made a face, poking Harry in the side. Harry really didn’t know. He had speculations - or hopes, rather. He just shrugged and Louis said, “Hazza, you have to trust me on this.”

“Can’t you give me a clue?” Harry begged.

“Nope.”

“Fine,” Harry grumbled, pouting slightly. Louis stifled a yawn behind the hand that wasn’t rubbing Harry’s back. Harry sighed, “I don’t know why you even bother sleeping in your own bed anymore. You’re always in mine anyway.”

“That an invitation?” Louis asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Depends,” Harry bit back a smirk, “Are you going to tell me what the meeting was about?”

Louis gasped, “Haz, you little sneak! I’m going to sleep in my own bed tonight. Don’t do that. Don’t you dare make that face. Nope,” Louis covered his eyes with his hand, “I’m not looking at you. I can’t see that puppy-face. Nope. Nope.” Harry wrestled Louis’ hand away, still with the best puppy-dog look he could muster and Louis buried his head into the pillow, laughing. He coughed, regaining his composure, “Alright, alright. You know you have me wrapped around your finger, right?” Louis took a deep breath, then grinned and hopped off Harry’s bed, “But not about this!”

“Lou!” Harry whined, desperately. It was driving him crazy not knowing. And the fact that Louis was purposefully withholding it from him was making him even more anxious. Louis shook his head firmly.

“Nope. I’m going to bed. _My_ bed.”

Without thinking, Harry reached out and grabbed Louis’ hand. He pulled him back, “Don’t go, please, Lou.”

Louis rolled his eyes, still with his hand in Harry’s, “I suppose we could have a little slumber party, love. It’d be cramped though.”

“Some things are worth a sore back,” Harry quirked an eyebrow, quoting Louis. At that, Louis tossed his head back and laughed. Harry’s eyes lit up. He loved being able to make Louis laugh like that.

“Okay, scooch over.”

Harry slid over, allowing Louis what little room left there was. After some adjusting, they weren’t exactly comfortable but they weren’t completely uncomfortable either. They both smiled shyly, biting their lips and not saying a word. Louis reached up and brushed a curl from Harry’s eyes. Harry’s eyes darted to focus on Louis’ lips and thoughts of kissing Louis came flooding back. Harry could practically hear their fucking heartbeats. Okay. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. Or maybe it was the best? He didn’t know. But his stomach was doing flip flops and Louis’ pupils were huge.

Louis cleared his throat, “Get some sleep, darling. It’s late. And tomorrow we have another interview. Can’t have you lookin’ exhausted for the cameras, can I?” Louis asked, running a knuckle along Harry’s cheeks.

“You always act like I’m your personal responsibility,” Harry responded sleepily.

“Well, because you are. Someone’s gotta watch out for you, Hazza. Now rest. You’re infringing on my beauty sleep.”

“You don’t need beauty sleep,” Harry was already half asleep as he muttered, “beautiful already.”

“Oh, Haz,” Louis kissed his cheek, “Sweet dreams, darling.”

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke to find himself alone. Louis was already dressed and was adjusting a beanie onto his head in the mirror. Harry smiled lazily as he watched him. God, he could watch Louis all day. He was the kind of person that you could just find yourself getting lost in watching. His little movements. The way he had to make sure his beanie was perfectly positioned, tugging at it here and there. And then his fringe. Louis and his hair was a special relationship. He tugged his fringe so it stuck out perfectly to the side.

Harry finally got up and rolled out of bed, grabbing his own clothes and disappearing into the tiny little bathroom they shared on the bus. He still couldn’t believe last night was even real. Maybe it’d all just been some wonderful dream. But it wasn’t. Louis had really slept in his bed all night long. And the way Louis’d looked at him...as if Harry had hung the moon. Harry splashed some cold water onto his face and tried to get his thoughts in order. After everyone was dressed, they were taken by van to a studio for their interview.

When they got there, lights and microphones were all set up in one small little room. The interview was with some music website. The crew told them where to sit on the long couch that’d been set up for them. After getting their faces dusted with powder, their host sat in his glossy leather chair.

“Alright,” he said, “Welcome, boys. I’m Nathan. We’re going to just do some quick questions and then y’all can be on your way. Keep it casual and candid. We can always edit some things in the future. Alright, we’re rolling.” The boys straightened slightly. Zayn adjusted his hair. “Okay,” Nathan said, “Welcome back to What’s The Beat. This is your host Nathan. And I’m here with the members of One Direction! Welcome, guys.”

“Thanks for having us,” Liam smiled into the camera.

“Well we’re very happy to have you here,” Nathan smiled back, “I understand your next show in this leg of your tour is this coming Saturday. You’ve had quite a bit of success this past year. New album. New tour. How do you stay grounded during all that? Zayn?”

“Well, I think we just sort of keep each other grounded,” Zayn explained, “We don’t let each other get too cocky, shall we say? Like if one of us does something great, we’ll all back that person up and build them up and let them know they’re great. But you won’t see us letting any of us get away with being arses.”

“I get my own coffee, for example,” Harry shrugged, “Like I’ve heard of people hiring someone as their coffee runners. And I just can’t get past that. Like, no. I will go and I will get my own coffee. If I’m capable.”

And it was true. Harry heard horror stories about other celebrities and their ridiculous antics. He could never imagine being someone like that. He glanced to Louis who was nodding along with what he was saying.

“We’ll never be the type of guys to be bigger than our britches,” Niall added.

“Just the other day,” Louis pointed to Zayn, “Zayn asked Liam to get him his hair gel from the bathroom. And Liam, what did you say, love?”

“That I wasn’t aware he’d broken his legs and was incapable of walking over to get it himself.”

“Exactly,” Louis nodded, “We keep each other in check.”

“Great to hear it,” Nathan continued to the next question, “What’s one of your favorite things about being on tour?”

“I think just seeing new places,” Louis answered.

Harry added, “Definitely. You can experience a lot of new things you might not have been able to otherwise.”

The interview continued and absentmindedly, Harry rested his head on Niall’s shoulder. On the other side of Niall was Liam, and on the other side of Liam, was Louis. Harry heard Louis cough. Okay. He always had a tendency to get a bit jealous if Harry was being physical with another band member. But surely not now...since they were, after all, broken up. Right? Just to see how far he could push things, Harry nuzzled into Niall a little more. Niall patted Harry’s head.

“That’s adorable,” Nathan commented, “A lot of people have claimed that part of the reason they love you so much is because of the love you have for each other. I’ve interviewed a lot of bands, seen a lot of bands, but y’all are definitely the closest with each other.”

Harry smiled. Daringly, he turned to stare past Niall and Liam at Louis. Louis’ jaw was firm and he was sporting his best bitch face. Louis, chill. We’re not in a relationship. Just friends. That’s what you said. I can put my head on Niall and you will just have to deal with it.

“Very close,” Louis piped up, snatching Liam’s hand in his own and holding it firmly, “Right, buddy?”

“Uh, right…” Liam shot him a confused glance and tried to wriggle his hand free. But Louis kept a tight grip.

Okay, so he’d officially made Louis jealous and they weren’t even together. Harry ducked into Niall's shoulder to hide a smirk and from down the couch, he heard Louis clear his throat very prominently. It was fun, he had to admit, having the ability to rile Louis up like that.

“There’s been rumors of you guys sharing beds while on tour?” Nathan asked.

“Oh yeah,” Liam nodded, “Just last night, Harry and Louis shared,” his head quickly snapped to the handlers off screen. But they didn’t say anything. Which was weird. But okay.

“Tonight though,” Louis played with his fingers, “I think Harry and Niall shall be sharing.”

“Well they look quite close,” Nathan remarked, totally missing the ice in Louis’ voice.

Harry hadn't missed it though. Louis was pissed. Quite pissed. And Harry was amused. Quite amused. Until Louis nuzzled Zayn’s arm and squirmed underneath it. Harry’s eyes narrowed. Touche, Lou. Harry brushed Niall’s fringe from his eyes. Louis coughed and patted Zayn’s knee. Harry leaned in slightly, and his eyes locked onto Louis’. They stared at each other for a moment, forgetting where they were or what was taking place. Louis squinted. Harry copied the action. Louis wet his lips. Harry did the same.

The interview continued and Liam and Zayn and Niall took over answering most of the questions. Louis played with his fingers and Harry played with his rings. There was definitely tension. And Harry didn’t really know how to perceive that. Then out of nowhere, Louis unattached from Zayn and leaned forward a little. He placed a hand on Harry’s knee. Harry glanced to the handlers but again, they didn’t object. No warning looks. No shaking of heads. Nothing. Okay, so this was beyond weird. Usually they’d be getting death glares. What was going on? But Harry couldn’t focus on that right now. Louis’ hand was on his knee on camera for TV. And that was pretty amazing.

After the interview finished up, Harry approached Louis. He was at the table off to the side drinking from a bottle of water.

“Why didn’t they get upset at us for you putting your hand on my knee?” Harry asked, taking a water bottle for himself.

Louis shrugged, “I dunno. Maybe they’re backing off. So, you and Niall, huh? You could have told me, Haz.”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Harry rolled his eyes.

“We should develop a system, dontchya think?” Louis raised an eyebrow, “Like putting a sock on the door knob when you two want some alone time. Except, we don’t have doors really.”

“You’re impossible,” Harry shook his head, taking a sip of his water.

“When did you guys develop feelings for eachother?” Louis was relentless, “Because I always knew there was something going on between you two lads. Really, love. You _must_ invite me to the wedding!”

“I’m going to kill you,” Harry said, but by this point he was grinning and knew his dimples were giving him away.

“You’d miss me too much, love,” Louis patted Harry’s chest and went to join the other boys.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains an overload of cuteness. You have been forewarned. Also, I am loving writing this so much and plan to do AT LEAST a few more chapters :)

The DC show was almost as great as the New York show. The crowd was terrific. Harry felt as though he was on the top of the world again. He would never be able to put into words the feeling of performing a show. But it was the most powerful thing in the world, he thought. As the show continued on, Louis actually grabbed a microphone and ran a hand through his hair. There had been a lull. They were taking a small break from singing. Niall and Zayn were having a little dance off to the side of the stage. Harry was walking around drinking water and trying to stay hydrated. Liam sat down on the bleachers. And Louis, well...something was up.

Harry watched him, brows furrowed. Louis kept biting his lip and running his hand through his hair and shooting Harry little glances. Harry had no idea what was going on. But something was about to go down. Did this have something to do with Louis’ meeting earlier in the week? Harry wiped his brow. Whatever it was, Louis was clearly nervous.

Finally, Louis said into the mic, “Everyone having a good time tonight?” The crowd roared and Louis smiled, “Great. Great! I just wanted to say...um...I’m not the best at this sort of thing,” Louis blushed furiously.

“What’s happening?” Niall mouthed to Harry.

“No idea,” Harry mouthed back.

Louis laughed nervously before continuing, “Just...if you have someone special in your life - rather that person is a boyfriend, girlfriend, friend, roommate, lover, boy, girl, whatever, that that is something really special. And tonight, I want you to tell that person how much they mean to you. Even if you’ve done shit in the past and made some mistakes. Even if you think that you aren’t worth their love, or time, or attention...you are. And tell them what they mean to you. Because it’s an amazing gift to have people in your life like that,” he turned and looked right at Harry, “Anyway,” another nervous laugh, “that’s all I wanted to say tonight.”

The crowd erupted with cheers and shouting. Liam and Niall exchanged a stunned glance. Zayn nodded with tons of respect as Louis passed by him. Harry stood there, completely frozen in time. Never before had Louis said something so open, and so genuinely honest and so genuinely Louis to the public like that before. Harry was completely floored. And even more so when Louis walked up to him, wrapped his arm around him, and kissed his temple. “

You,” he said, “Are the most special person in the world to me, Hazza. And I know I royally fucked up a few months ago. I never should have walked out on you, or on us. I should have been stronger, love. This week, I went to talk to Modest. I told them that this wasn’t working for me. The clubbing, the girls, and not being able to love you. I told them that I was done with all their charades. And I told them that I was going to be with you - if you would have me back - and that we’d still keep it lowkey if that’s what they want. Out of respect for them as our management,” Louis made a face but continued, “But that I needed to be myself. And that part of me being myself, is me loving you.”

Harry’s head was spinning. He could feel the pulse ringing in his ears and his throat suddenly felt very tight. There was a sting of tears in his eyes and he opened his mouth to say something, but had no idea where to start. Liam and Niall and Zayn were having a water fight on stage, leaving the two of them to talk. Harry and Louis made their way to the bleachers on stage and sat down together. Harry’s mind was swimming. Louis had actually met with management. Had actually told them that he loved Harry and that he was going to love Harry and if they had a problem with that, they could stick it where the sun didn’t shine. Louis had actually made a compromise with management. For Harry. He’d done all of that _for Harry._ Harry covered his mouth with his hand, still trying to process all of this.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Louis nudged him slightly with his elbow, “When we broke up, it was easy for me to pretend I didn’t have feelings for you since we were on holiday and I didn’t see you. Being back on tour and seeing you every day...I can’t lie to myself, Harry. Or to you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you Harry. And I feel like such a cheeseball and it’d be really awesome if you could say something right now so that I don’t feel like a complete twat.”

Harry took his hand down from his mouth, revealing a huge smile. Dimples. Crinkly eyes. The whole enchilada. And Louis suddenly relaxed and smiled the same crinkly, sparkly eye smile as Harry. Harry had no idea where to start, “You...you talked to management. You actually set up a meeting, dressed up, and went in there and stood up for yourself. And you _actually compromised_ with them. Louis, you have no idea how fucking _proud_ of you I am right now,” Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder, hugging him tightly, “That’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing! And the fact that you did that for me - for _us_ \- is incredible.”

Louis became suddenly incredibly shy. A blush formed on his neck and he glanced down at his scuffed Vans. “Really?” He asked, shyly.

“ _You’re_ incredible,” Harry insisted, “And I’m going to be the cheeseball now and tell you that I’m completely and utterly in love with you, Louis Tomlinson. And these past few days I’ve had to really hold back and keep myself from completely throwing myself at you. And do you know how hard you made that at times?” Harry asked and Louis laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, “So...what exactly did Management say?”

“That we...that we can be together,” Louis sighed as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, “And that one day we can come out to the public. And they’re going to set things in place to prepare for that. And that you and I can be physical to a degree. We can actually _travel_ together, Haz! And we can be in the same place at the same time. And we can walk down the fucking street and hold hands if we want. Just...no kissing in public. But I figured that was a reasonable request.”

“Are you serious?” Harry’s cheeks were flushed. They could actually hold hands! This felt all too good to be true!

“Mmhmm,” Louis nodded excitedly, “And they told me that if this is what I wanted, they’d comply. But they want us to keep things according to their schedule. When they tell us we can come out, we can. But Haz...they aren’t going to make us completely hide away like before. And I can love you and not be told that it’s something wrong!”

“Louis, this...this is amazing. I want to kiss you right now!”

“Me too,” Louis giggled, "Tonight. After the show. As soon as we get offstage, I’m going to fucking _maul_ you, darling.”

* * *

 

After the show, Harry and Louis were mauled alright. But not in the way they’d intended. As soon as they got backstage, the rest of the guys bombarded them - were they back together, what did management think of it, how amazing Louis’ speech was, if management had any specific rules for them to follow, if this meant they were officially out of the closet.

“Oh my God,” Louis laughed, “Okay, first things first. I’m going to walk over there and I’m going to kiss my boyfriend. Then, we will be more than happy to answer any questions.”

Harry found himself with his back against the cinderblock wall of the back hallway. He bit his lower lip. This was the moment he’d waited months for. This was the moment he’d imagined pretty constantly for the last few days. His head felt as though it were filled with helium and would float away at any moment. And he couldn’t stop smiling. And he could practically feel the glint in his eye. And each time he thought of what Louis had said, he felt the lump form in his throat all over again.

“Ah, privacy,” Louis was grinning too, “It’ll do them some good anyway to stew for a little while.”

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” Harry said, breathless.

“Believe it, Hazza,” Louis took a deep breath, “Tommo finally grew a pair. Just a few months too late.”

“Better late than never,” Harry nudged his shoulder lightly, “Louis...what happened a few months ago...that’s over and done with. But this - right here, right now - is what I care about. I don’t care that you were too scared to stand up to Management a few months ago. What I care about is that you were brave enough to stand up to them now. This is what matters."  A smirk played at his lips, "Now then...” Harry grabbed Louis shirt in his fists and yanked him closer.

* * *

“Soo...you two are together?” Niall asked, sipping his tea. Louis had prepared a big kettle and they were all sitting around on the sectional couch talking.

“Mmhmm,” Harry nodded as Louis went back to the kitchenette for honey for Zayn’s tea.

“And Management is cool with that?” Liam raised a brow.

“As long as we don’t come out publically or kiss in public. We can still hold hands and be adorably disgusting idiots though. So that’s huge progress.”

“Our rule still stands,” Liam reminded them, “No doing anything that’d make us disgusted to be in the same room as you.”

“Got it,” Harry nodded. Louis returned with Zayn’s honey and Harry grabbed him by the legs and yanked him onto the couch on top of him.

“God,” Zayn winced, “We’re going to have watch you two being like this again,” then a smile broke out on his face, “But it beats the alternative of you two being completely miserable from not being together.”

“Were we that obvious?” Harry asked apprehensively.

“ _Quite_ obvious,” Liam shook his head, “Subtle is not a word in your dictionary.”

Louis scooted off Harry’s lap and curled up next to him, resting a hand on Harry’s thigh, “It’s definitely going to be different. An amazing different. We’ve never been able to be this open about ourselves. Ever.”

“Your speech was amazing,” Niall sipped his tea, “Really. I think the crowd really loved it too.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked, blushing slightly.

“Yeah,” Liam clapped him on the shoulder assuredly, “It was awesome.”

“Thanks,” Louis smiled shyly.

They stayed up talking well into the early morning hours. The following day they had a signing and needed to be up early. Liam announced he was going to turn in, and made a jab at Harry and Louis about trying to keep the “animalistic love-making noises to a minimum.” After the rest of the guys had retired to bed, Harry pulled Louis closer to him and kissed him.

“I don’t know if you know this, Louis Tomlinson...but I am in love with you.”

Louis bit his lower lip before saying, “Well, it’s good to know. Considering that I, Harry Styles, am in love with you.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Their alarms were set for way too early due to the signing. When five phone alarms went off at the same time, everyone groaned. Liam was the first one to get up and out of bed. Followed by Zayn. Then Niall. Louis was in his bunk and Harry was in his as well. After some prodding from Liam, they both got up and headed to the back to get dressed with the rest of the guys.

“What the hell is that?” Niall asked, pointing to a large mark on Louis’ back.

“Sex injuries, Nialler,” Louis smirked.

Harry whacked his chest with the back of his hand, “Don’t make it weird, Lou. It’s just these bunk beds aren’t exactly made for moving around much on. Louis got sort of banged up. And I have a huge welt on the back of my head.”

“Was it at least worth it?” Zayn asked, tugging on a shirt.

“ _God, Zayn,_ ” Liam rolled his eyes.

“I just want to know,” Zayn insisted.

“You tell me,” Louis smirked, “Just as we were about to...you know... _Sasquatch_ over here bangs his head on the fucking bunk and kills the mood.”

Harry gasped, offended, “The mood was already killed when _you_ couldn’t stop giggling.”

“You _know_ my hips are ticklish and you were doing that on purpose!” Louis whined, tugging on a tight white t-shirt.

“Okay!” Liam clapped his hands together, “You two! Tonight, you’re going to get a hotel. Invest in the fucking honeymoon suit for Christ’s sakes! Have crazy amazing sex and drive each other wild. And then come back on the bus with the rest of us tomorrow morning, and _not_ tell us about it! Deal?” He flashed two thumbs up.

Harry and Louis both looked at each other and nodded, “Deal!”

At the signing, they were allowed to sit next to each other. Harry was on cloud nine. He thought back to a few years ago when they were at a signing. He’d asked Lou where he wanted to sit and he’d said, “Next to you.” Harry had asked their handlers if that’d be okay - if please, oh please, that’d be okay. They’d said no. And both of them had been crushed. But today made that moment seem almost worth it. Under the table, their legs would brush against each other. They’d cast secretive smiles to each other. And Harry would occasionally rest his hand on Louis’ thigh.

He still couldn’t believe that any of this was real. For so many years they’d had to live being separated, being told they couldn’t even laugh at each other’s jokes. And now finally - _finally!_ \- things were starting to look up.

As Harry was signing different programs, albums, posters, etc. an evil little thought entered his head. He’d always loved making Louis squirm a bit. One of his finer moments came to mind - of giving Louis a boner on stage in front of a huge audience and then smirking about it for a majority of the time after. He loved the look on Louis’ face - the strained expression, the wide eyes, then the crossing and uncrossing of legs as he tried to find a comfortable and concealing position.

As Harry was signing his name on a poster, he leaned in and whispered in Louis’ ear, “Tonight I’m going to make sure our neighbors at the hotel know my name.”

Louis was in the middle of signing a t-shirt. His back completely stiffened and Harry smirked as his hand tightened around the marker. Harry was just close enough to hear the shaky intake of breath. Then Louis cleared his throat, adjusting his sitting position. He finished signing the shirt and with a strained voice asked, “That so?”

Harry just smiled and nodded, turning his attention back to the task at hand. From the corner of his eye, he watched Louis’ demeanor and he smirked to himself. It was a slight confidence boost. Okay, maybe more than just a slight confidence boost. Harry had always been fascinated with the fact he had this power over Louis Tomlinson. Confident, cocky Louis. And Harry had the power to make his knees go weak!

Louis just bit his bottom lip and nodded, a small smile playing on his lips, “Alright, Haz.”

Jesus Christ. It was as if he’d said, “Alright, Haz. You have my permission to do with me as you wish.” Now Harry was the one feeling weak.

That evening, everyone headed to the hotel. Much to Harry and Louis’ initial chagrin. But according to security, it was easier if they were all in one location. Harry and Louis booked a room together a few rooms down from the room where the rest of the band were staying with security staying just across the hall.

“At least we’re in a hotel for the night,” Niall shrugged.

“Maybe we should tell Harry and Lou to get it on more often,” Zayn shrugged, kicking off his shoes and crawling into bed. Zayn was getting a bed to himself and Liam and Niall were going to share.

“What do you think they’re doing right now?” Niall whispered as though Harry and Lou could hear.

“ _Jesus, Niall!_ ” Liam crawled into bed.

“Which one do you think will have trouble walking come morning?” Zayn chuckled.

“Oh my God!” Liam threw his head back against his pillow, “You two are something else.”

“Louis. _Definitely_ Louis,” Niall nodded firmly.

“You sure?” Zayn’s brow furrowed slightly, “I can see Louis wrecking Harry tonight.”

“Five bucks says it’s Lou,” Niall held out a hand.

“You’re on!”

“And I’m going to pretend I don’t know who you two people are I’m having to share a room with,” Liam groaned.

“Liam, you want in on this?” Zayn asked.

“Fuck,” Liam grumbled, “I hate the both of you. Five bucks it’s Lou.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but this was a good finishing point for it. I should update again tonight. There's another story idea I have floating around in my head that I want to try as well. So I may upload a new story tonight too if you're interested :)

The next morning, the boys all got back on the bus to head to the next stop on their tour - Austin. It’d be four days of nothing but driving. As they loaded back on the bus, Harry and Louis staggered out. They both looked completely and totally wrecked, but all it took as one glance at Lou, and Niall and Liam knew they were the ones cashing in. They loaded back onto the bus and Louis warily sat down on the couch.

“Mmm!” He let out a little whine as he sat and Liam and Niall exchanged a look before holding out their palms to Zayn, who dug out his wallet.

Louis made a feeble attempt to lay down on the couch as the bus took off. But Harry grabbed him pretty much the second he did so.

“Uh-uh, Harry said sternly, “You’re sitting.”

Louis shot Harry a pleading glance, but Harry was already turning on the TV to find a movie or something, not paying any attention to Louis. So Louis adjusted, moving around for a good few minutes before settling into the most possibly less uncomfortable position he could. He bit his lip, staring at his hands before shooting Harry a small glance. He was actually smirking. Eyes glued on the TV, but he was still smirking.

“I only have a ten,” Zayn shrugged, handing Liam the ten, “You’re going to have to share that between you.”

Niall protested, “But Liam won’t share!”

“What’s that for?” Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly. He moved a hand to Louis’ thigh and Louis visibly blossomed at the touch.

“Uh...nothing,” Liam grabbed the back of his neck.

“Zayn?” Harry raised an eyebrow. Zayn just mumbled while rubbing his eye.

Harry shot a glance at Niall who smiled and said eagerly, “Just a little bet!”

“Damn it, Niall,” Liam shot him a warning look.

“A bet on what?” Louis asked, looking from Liam to Niall, then back to Liam.

“We bet that Harry would completely you wreck you last night!”

“Naill! Jesus! Fuck!” Liam threw his head back against the cushion of the couch, “Why?”

“Sorry,” Niall whispered, “Was I not supposed to tell them?”

Harry tucked his lips under his teeth, fighting a smile. He shot a glance over at Louis who looked like a statue who’d crack at any moment.

“Oh my God,” Louis put his face in his hands, shaking his head. This was unbelievable. It’d be almost funny if it wasn’t completely weird and invasive.

“I think it’s hilarious,” Harry offered.

“You do?”

“Sure, baby,” Harry pulled Louis closer to him. He let out a small ‘oof’ as he was taken from his slightly less uncomfortable sitting position, “It’s a good thing they’re so interested in our sex life,” Harry commented.

“It...is?” Liam was confused.

“Of course. Because that way tonight while we’re going at it, they’ll actually be into it and not bothered. And if memory serves, it’s Louis’ turn to top tonight,” Harry smirked, “And I can be very loud.”

“He is,” Louis nodded adamantly.

“Dear Lord,” Liam put his face in his hands, “Okay. Message received. We’ll stay out of your sex life. Far, far, _far_ out of it.”

“Come on, babe,” Harry reached for Louis’ hand and led him back behind the curtain to the bunks. He closed the curtain behind them.

Louis was biting his bottom lip and staring at his shoes. As if it wasn’t already confirmed, it was now. Louis was just as smitten with Harry as Harry was with him. Louis wet his lips, nerves building up in his stomach. Or butterflies. Butterflies sounded nicer. The little curtain wasn’t much, but it was still privacy and they were alone. He swore Harry Styles was the only person in the entire world to be able to have this effect on him. He’d always been the loud one. The obnoxious and in your face one. But in the bedroom, he was absolutely delighted with being the more submissive one to Harry’s more dominant one.

“God, they’re ridiculous,” Harry laughed, brushing a curl casually from his face.

Louis pulled his lips under his teeth, concealing a smile, and nodding. Absolute idiots, the lot of them. Really. Who even placed bets on something like that. He had a sneaking suspicion the whole thing was probably Niall’s idea.

“Arses, every single one of them.” Harry stepped closer.

Louis’ breath hitched slightly and Harry smirked, taking notice, “Louis Tomlinson, only shy when he’s alone with me. Except, last night I’d hardly call you shy,” Harry pulled back slightly, “Look at me,” he rolled his eyes at himself, “It’s your turn.”

“N-no,” Louis shook his head, insisting, “It’s fine. I...I like it.”

That was all Harry needed to hear before Louis found himself pushed up against the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Things were going really well. The tour was coming to a close. Soon they'd be on break again and scattered about once more. Harry tried not to think on that too hard. In just three short weeks he'd be back in his new flat in London. And Louis would go home to their old flat in London. And things would be as they were before. And Harry hated the thought of that. He hated the thought of being separated from Louis again. Maybe he could just go to his home in LA for awhile. Maybe clear his head a bit. All he knew for sure was that he did not want to go back to the flat he'd moved into after the breakup without Louis there. 

Currently they were on the bus headed to their next location, Chicago. Things were going so smoothly until Harry had started to think about that. And he couldn't help but wonder if Louis was thinking of it too. They had had such a good home together. It'd been beautiful. And when Harry had to move out, it'd torn him apart. He couldn't bear the thought of having to say goodbye to Louis again once this tour ended. Even though they were very much together now, he couldn't help but wonder if that'd all come to a close after tour?

It'd been so easy being thrown together, cramped on a bus together. They'd been forced to see each other every day and interact every day. It'd just been easy to get back together. But once the tour ended, then where would they be?

It was midday and everyone was past the point of exhaustion. Louis had just gotten over a cold which meant that Harry was coming down with one as well. And when Louis was sick, he was a bear to deal with. Still was in a sour mood that afternoon even though he was much better. Harry was exhausted and had a migraine. Niall, Liam, and Zayn were all exhausted as well. They were laying about on the couches - Harry reading a book - when Niall said the unavoidable -

"H, you still gonna throw that big house-warming when we get through here in America?"

And Harry wanted to melt into the cushions. He peered over the pages of his book at Louis who was eyeing him from the table where he was playing solitaire. He raised an eyebrow and Harry as if seconding Niall's question. Well. That was something. Harry felt his stomach dip, and he chalked it up to just being ill.

"Sure," he shrugged, "Why not?"

"Will you still be living there?" Liam asked casually, not glancing up from the Gameboy in his hands.

Harry felt his stomach dip again. This was bad. Very bad. He did not want to talk about this. He just wanted to go back to his book. And he could just feel Louis' gaze boring into him. He took a deep breath, not really knowing how to respond, and hoping to buy himself some time. Finally he just said - 

"Why wouldn't I? It's my home, innit?" And that wasn't a lie. Harry had several homes. That one. The one in LA. The old one he used to share with Louis. There was a slight cough from the table and Harry glanced up to see Louis pull his fist away from his throat.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Still a little sick."

Sure. Harry's eyes narrowed in on Louis, suspiciously, "You haven't coughed in three days," Harry scowled. 

Louis raised a brow, "Are you keeping tabs on my coughing?" He asked, and there wasn't an ounce of kindness in his voice at all. It was just very hard and very cold and Harry thought back to that horrible, horrible plane ride when they'd first started out on their trip. 

"Just thought you might have had something to say," Harry remarked, "You usually do."

"What does that mean?" Louis' eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," Harry sighed, really not wanting to get into something right now. Liam and Zayn were giving each other a look and Niall was nibbling from a bag of crisps as if this were a show going on before his very eyes. And Harry wanted them all to just look away. Wanted some ounce of privacy to have a talk with his boyfriend. Of course, on tour, that was a luxury they'd never had.

"Well if you want me to say something, I will," Louis put down the cards in his hands, "I think it's good you're having a get-together at your place. Sounds just smashing. Let me know when you plan it though, so I won't plan a get-together at my place."

The distinction between 'yours' and 'mine' was too evident. And Harry took a deep breath, feeling more nauseous by the second. Why did Louis have to word it like that? He'd drawn a clear line of 'yours' and 'mine' and from the tone of his voice, things were not okay. And Harry's head spun. He knew this was going to happen. That things were too good to have been true. He'd just known once the tour came to a close, things would go back to being shit.

"Louis," Harry asked, very carefully and deliberately, "What's going to happen to us after the tour?" He might as well ask with the guys right there. Hell, being on tour they'd never had any privacy. The guys had seen them fight and had seen them fuck. It wasn't that big a deal any more. Though Harry did wish they could go back to the bunks for at least a small bit of privacy.

"I don't know," Louis shrugged, too casually for Harry's liking, "But I'm guessing I'll go back to my home, and you'll go back to yours."

Harry inhaled sharply, "I just don't want this tour to be it, Lou. I am quite happy we're back together but I don't want it to be only because we've seen each other every day all day. I want to know that this wasn't for the tour. That when we get home, things won't change."

Louis shrugged again and Harry really wished he'd stop doing that, "What do you think?" He asked.

Harry nearly choked on his own saliva. This was not happening right now. It just wasn't. The past weeks felt like the walls of Jericho crumbling and Harry said, "I don't want this to be it. But I'm worried, Lou. I'm worried that when we get home it'll be like how it was when we were broken up. And I don't want to go back to that. But part of me is worried that us being together was only a thing because of the tour."

"You really think that?" Louis' voice was loud now, still scratchy from being sick - which only made it sound harsher, "I risked everything by going to management. I did that for us, Harry! So that you and I could be together! To prove to you how real I feel about us! And you honestly think when we get home it'll just be over?"

And Harry's face felt hot with embarrassment, "I just was worried. You seemed to make it very evident that you have your home and I have mine and..."

"And what? Harry I sacrificed for us. For you. It's not going back to how things were. It never is. We're finally able to be ourselves more. And that's not going to change and I'm not going to just take that back. God, you're so stupid sometimes."

"Jesus," Zayn whispered under his breath.

"I'm stupid?" Harry stood from the couch, making his way to Louis, "Is that what you think?"

"Hazza, I'm tired. I'm sick. I'm in a shit mood. I didn't mean that. It just slipped out."

"That's not the kind of thing that just 'slips out,' Louis." Harry shook his head, fed up with everything and wanting to just crawl into his bed, "Whatever. I'm going to be in my bunk."

"Fine then," Louis returned to his cards.

Harry shook his head again and disappeared behind the little curtain to the bunk beds. Once he'd laid down, he closed his eyes tightly and tried not to cry. He didn't mean it, Harry told himself. But that still didn't mean Louis' words hadn't hurt him. They sometimes could all get at each other's throats by the end of a tour. But this felt different. Harry closed his eyes and hoped that when we woke up, it'd all just be a bad dream. 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry felt a weight next to him. He shifted slightly, opening his eyes to see Louis staring back at him. He was propping his head up and looking at Harry with such a gentleness in his eyes. Harry blinked, confused. He didn't even know what time it was or how long he'd been asleep. 

"Hey you," Louis reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Harry's eyes, "Are you awake, baby?"

"Not really," Harry grumbled, and his throat was honestly feeling worse than it did when he'd originally lied down. Probably arguing with Louis - fighting - hadn't helped matters.

"I just wanted to come tell you I'm sorry. Thought I'd let you rest a bit though. You need rest, love. But I do want to apologize. I was a bit harsh to you earlier. And I'm sorry I called you stupid. I just...I don't like the thought of you going back to your new flat when we get back. And I was being an arse for the sake of being an arse. So I am sorry for that. I actually was um...I was hoping you'd move back in with me when we got back? I know we hadn't discussed that yet, but I've been wanting to ask."

Harry blinked again, still trying to gain his bearings, "You want me to move back in with you?"

"Of course, love. It's our home. Always has been. And after you moved out, it never felt the same again. I want you to come home, baby. Come home with me. And let's forget your house-warming party at your new place. Let's have a huge party at our place instead. Ours, okay?"

"You made it sound like..."

"Shh, I know. I was being an arse. You know how I get when I'm sick. But you're catching my cold now and I know I was being mean. Please say yes, Hazza. Please say you'll move back in with me? And then I'll go fix you a cup of tea with lemon, alright?"

"Will I only get tea with lemon if I say yes?" A small smile played on his lips.

"You," Louis bopped him on the nose, "Are quite impossible. You'll get tea regardless. But I would love to hear a yes from you first."

"Yes," Harry's smile grew, "Yes I want to move in with you again!"

"You mean you want to come home," Louis smiled just as wide as he grabbed Harry into his arms and hugged him close, "I want you to come home, love."

"And I want to be home," Harry kissed him, "I was so worried..."

"You have nothing to worry about, love. Really. I am in this forever with you, Harry. I am sorry for the things that happened earlier this year. I am sorry for ever walking away in the first place. You're worried about us not being together after this tour? Harry, no. I love you so, so much. And being on this tour reminded me of that, yes. But I'm not going to forget once we get home. You're everything to me."

Harry blushed, and he couldn't even contain his smile at this point, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hazza. Always have and always will. Besides, our place is so much better for a party anyway. Trust me. And we can have a barbecue and have the guys over and it'll be like a Welcome Home Hazza party!"

"I like the sound of that," Harry said before erupting into a coughing fit.

"Yikes," Louis pulled back slightly, "I'm going to fix you that tea."

"You always give me your colds," Harry grumbled.

"Oh like you would actually want me to keep away from you when I'm sick," Louis rolled his eyes, "I know you. I tell I'm sick and three seconds later you are making out with me. Just can't stay away."

"Oh shut up," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, be nice or no tea," Louis licked at Harry's nose, "Besides, at least when I get you sick we already have tons of medicine and tea for when you catch it. And I get to play nurse."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that," Harry lifted a brow.

"I'm sure you do," Louis laughed, "Alright love. Let me go fetch you that tea then."

"Louis?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I want to go home."

"We will sweetheart. Only three more weeks, and then we'll be back home." 

Harry closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillow, thinking that sounded pretty wonderful to him. Home. Their home. 


End file.
